Sugar Mama
by GummiBearsAndTears
Summary: What happens when both strangers meet in an undecided moment, both are hurt in different ways. Way's they can't talk about, even towards a freind or family, yet why can they talk about it to a stranger? Infact they never felt so comfortable before they met eachother.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Lost and Found**_

 _ **Unknown Pov**_

Everything hurt, I remember the pain clearly just like it was yesterday. I felt the air being sucked out of me like a vacuum, and then there was a flash of pain. I felt hurt and wet all over, I hated that feeling yet it was bearable. I said something, I think it went along the line of "This is so lame." And then I blacked out feeling like a giant bruise.

 _ **Unknown Pov**_

It was late, probably around 1:00 when I had just finished a drinking party with some work colleagues. Lucky for me I had a strong immune system for alcohol, so I wasn't drunk at all. I was on my way home, it wasn't that far from work, so I always walked backed.

I stopped by the convenience store to treat myself to some pudding. When I group of men bumped into me snickering, giving a growl of disapproval. I don't know what came over me to look in that direction, maybe it was coincidence, but that's when I saw him.

He was laying on the ground and he looked pretty beaten, probably the work of those young men from before. I should've ignored it but I didn't, I bent down on my knee's taking a good look at the young man, although he was beaten pretty badly he looked around his teenage years. Giving him a good pinch on his already swollen cheek, I chastised him "Haven't your parents ever told you not to sleep outside."

He gave a low growl, but that was it, they must've done him in good.

 _ **Unknown Pov**_

I woke up to the sound of yelling, it wasn't the most pleasant thing to wake up to when you had a skull-splitting headache. "I said get out!" It was a woman's voice, quite mature and confident, it also seemed to hold a tint of rage in it. But he could also tell from the way she was talking, that the place he was currently in was her's. Strange he didn't remember staying over at a woman's.

"Hold on listen to me for a sec!" the male voice yelled before being interrupted, he sounded quite cheerful even annoying a bit. He must be her boyfriend he concluded, but if that was the case that confused him of why he was here even more.

"It's 3:00 in the morning!" She yelled with a slam of the door, followed by some rapid knocking. Then there was silence, taking the time into date, he decided to take a look around the room he was currently residing in. The bed was a king size, making him note that this was the couple's bed. On the drawer was an ashtray, concluding that he or she smoked, next to it was a bottle lotion, Lavender, must be the ladies.

The closet was open holding female clothing concluding his suspicion of this being the woman's household. Looking at the alarm clock he confirmed that is was now 3:05 and he is in an unknown woman's household. He gave a sigh "what a bother" he mumbled, as the door to the bedroom opened.

The woman held sandy blonde hair, that seemed to be wrapped in a bun for the night. She held olive skin and teal green eye's, sharp like they held a confidence. Her height was 5'7 and the rest of her wasn't so bad to look at either, she has a well-proportioned body, damn he would be lying if he said her body wasn't absolutely perfect. "So your awake" she stated walking over to the bedside and smothering her cigarette in the ashtray.

"I wouldn't say this was the best thing to wake to" he stated with a lazy scratch of his head, the woman wore a dark green strap t-shirt along with pure white flannel pants. "Be grateful punk" she growled at him, "if I didn't know any better, I would assume I am being kidnapped" he replied looking the woman straight in the eyes.

She gave a smirk that he swore would be the end of him, call it a premonition. "Your quite smart for your age" she nodded before continuing "what is a kid like you doing out at this time of night?" She questioned me as she sat next to me, finding herself quite comfortable.

"That isn't really any of your concern now is it" I replied nonchalantly, she pinched my cheek in response "your a cheeky brat aren't you" she replied quite annoyed with my response. Giving in since I wouldn't reply, she sighed "fine, you should go home, your parents are probably worried sick."

"That's unnecessary, cause I'm not going home" I replied rubbing my cheek in relief, feeling the sting. "That rebellious stage huh" she replied with a sigh "listen kid just go home" she stated once again. "I told you I'm not going home" I stated once more for her to understand, and get it through this woman's thick head.

She growled, "are you planning on staying here then?" She questioned with a challenge.

"I don't see the problem with it" I replied with a yawn I was completely tired after all.

"What about the fact that I'm a complete stranger" she challenged me once again.

"Then we can take the time to get to know each other."

"Your imposing on a stranger" she sounded outraged.

"A stranger to kind enough to pick another stranger off the street" I replied with a bit of her own logic.

"How old are you kid?" She questioned me with a tick of her brow.

"17" I replied, there wasn't any point in not giving her the information. She seemed to take the time to think about it, there was rage on her face at first but then it slowly morphed to amusement and then a smug smirk. "Fine you can stay, but you have to make a living around here" she stated lighting another cigarette, they say 85% of people smoke to relieve stress. She must be one of those people.

"That means chores, grocery shopping, don't even think for a second that your gonna quit school either" she replied confidently like she was now in control of my life. "Why should I have to listen to you?" I replied with a groan.

"One must work for their own share of a meal" she replied blowing the smoke in his face. "What a bother," he replied in annoyance, knowing how correct she was, he decided to reply on her smoking "You can kill your own lungs, but don't do it around me."

"Second-hand smoke is worst then first hand after all" he replied looking her straight in the eye. She smacked his head in annoyance. Earning himself a groan of pain, "here." She replied throwing him the bottle of ibuprofen and setting down the glass of water she was holding.

"I get that crap from enough people, ok" she stated as she climbed into the other side of the bed. "Wouldn't your boyfriend mind?" He questioned the lady with a bit of curiosity. "You mean the man from before, who gives a crap about him" she replied nonchalantly with a wave of her hand as she laid down on her side facing away from him.

He smiled amusedly at the woman, "Oh yeah I never got your name?" She yawned as she started to fall asleep. "Shikamaru" he replied lying down himself, the same as her "and you?" He asked as his eye's started to droop.

"Temari" was the last thing he heard as he fell back into the dark abyss.

 _ **~GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out**_


	2. Chapter 2: Clarification

_**Chapter 2: Clarification**_

 _ **Shikamaru's Pov**_

I woke up to the aching pain in my head, if I said it was the most pleasant thing to wake up to, I would be lying. Hearing some clanging beyond the door, I opened it to actually get a look at the place I was residing. It wasn't exactly a house like I thought, but more of a high-class apartment.

The left wall was completely glass, stepping closer to the glass wall. He squinted at the sun in his eye's, but then realized how high up they were, probably on the 15th or 20th floor. Turning to take another look there was a maroon couch and on the black tv stand was a 48-inch curved plasma Tv.

Behind it was a black bookcase that covered the wall and it also held a matching couch, the floor had a step to elevate it from the Tv section. And to separate the kitchen from the living room was a bar stand, holding a few alcohols like rum or wine. I found the woman, I should probably call her Temari now, she was currently wearing a black tight knee length dress, with a dark green cardigan on top.

To accompany it she wore her hair in 2 pigtails, with diamond guitar earrings hanging down and black strapped 4-inch heels. Turning to me she placed a plate of food on the counter, that currently holds an omelet on it. "Go to school and make sure to stay out till I'm back" she replied grabbing her sling-over bag.

"When are you coming back?" I question seating myself taking a bite out of the omelet, which surprisingly wasn't bad. "That's none of your concern" she replied standing up to look in the mirror near the door. "I would need to know if you want me to come back, Temari" I sighed, not giving a crap if she heard.

"First of all who said I wanted you to stay, I'm not telling you so you can stay out, Second of all it's Ms. Temari to you" she started adding some red lipstick on and curling her eyelashes. Finally done she opened the door turning to me "I'll be back at 5:00" she stated before closing the door and her disappearing behind it.

I sighed, she really was a strange lady, letting some unknown stranger live in her house. For all, she could know I could be a thief waiting for the right moment. "What a bother" I mentioned before taking a bite from my omelet.

 _ **Temari Pov**_

Taking a deep breath I looked up at my current workplace, the place I have been working at since I was 15. The name of this company is called Sunogakure, a company made for finding talented actors and musicians. The current Ceo was a young boy only 16 years old, my younger brother, Gaara.

Walking into the 16-story tall building, I boarded the elevator towards the top floor. It was kinda ironic, but I kinda used to hate this place, I guess I can find comfort now because of Gaara. Hearing the ding of the elevator, it opened to the view of a paper scattered all over the office. The glass wall behind the desk was closed by the shutters making me click the switch and blind the current residents of the room.

Gaara squinted his eye's in an attempt to finish reading the paper in his hand. He seemed to have been working all night, while the idiot Kankuro was sleeping away on the couch. Growling in anger I yanked the blanket from under him causing him to fall.

Hearing him grunt as he fell, was a satisfying revenge, "what the hell, sis!" He yelled in anger "I was up late last night!" He continued, causing me to smack his head "Whose fault do you think that is! You woke me up at 3:00 in the morning last night!" I yelled at the fool of my younger brother, at times like this I couldn't help but realize the utter differences between my brothers.

Gaara was only 16, confident, intelligent, hard-working, a bit persistent, and quite charming for his age. While Kankuro was 18, lazy, constantly partying, unreliable, and I could go on and on, but I won't. "Why'd you wake up at 3:00 in the morning anyway?" I questioned him as I folded the blanket and started to pick up the papers, this was something quite normal to me, I was more like a mother than a sister, after all, I was the one who raised this pair of brothers.

"Kankuro has a girlfriend" Gaara replied before writing something on the paper and handing it to me, it was my job as Gaara's assistant to take care of this type of stuff. "A new one already?" I questioned reading the contents of the paper while setting down the other pile.

"It's not a new one, she's the one" Kankuro mentioned stretching out on the floor, "I met her at my audition, for my Broadway play Aladdin," The rest I tuned out, i'm pretty sure Gaara did the same, considering how busy we were. Also did I forget to mention, that Kankuro wanted to be an actor.

But instead of depending on his family to sponsor him, he actually wanted to build his own up the scale. I'm actually quite proud of him, but there was no way I would tell him that, he already had a ego as big as this building. "Gaara, it says here, that your hiring a new lawyer?" I questioned him cutting off Kankuro. "That's correct" he replied in his usual voice, which I don't mean to brag but it was a pretty damn good one for his age.

It was a sultry voice, ah how I loved my brothers, they were sure to be successful in the future. I would guarantee it, after all I was the one who raised them.

 _ **Shikamaru's Pov**_

Today was not a day I wanted to go to school, but then again I never ever actually wanted to go to school. I don't think any kid does, and if they did something was obviously wrong with them. "Shikamaru!" I heard a scratchy voice call my name "school couldn't have come any sooner" it continued to call. And I stood corrected as the one and only Naruto Uzumaki wrapped his arms around me.

I hissed in pain from my current bruises and the sudden contact, "Man what happened to you Shikamaru? You look horrible, like a cat teared up it's chew toy, then decided it didn't want it and threw it in the gutter, horrible" I heard my best freind Choji reply.

"Thanks for the observation" I replied sarcastically as I rubbed my arm, to try to sooth the pain. If you didn't know, Naruto and Choji, although they were annoying at most times, were the tyoe of people I actually liked to hang out with.

Naruto held sky blue eye's and bright yellow hair that could rival the sun, his body build was pretty great too, he was pretty tall and muscular with some lean added to it, I swear I heard someone comment that he looked like the sky itself. But he also had that weird quirk, he had whiskers on his face.

Choji on the other hand had light brown hair and dark eye's that most times looked black. He wasn't the most fit guy, as most people called him fat although he was just a little chubby. But when Choji lost weight, I believe he could rival models in the look comparison, but that would have to wait considering Choji's diet always contains junk food. Did I also forget Choji also had a weird quirk, of swirls on his cheeks.

"It's nothing" I replied trying to dodge the question directed at me. "It's not nothing, I went to visit your house, but your dad told me you didn't live their anymore, man" Choji replied "Yeah and look at you, you look like a dead mouse" while Naruto commented on my appearance.

"Well here's the gist" I sighed giving up, it would take way to much effort trying to make a lie than just telling them. " I decided to leave home, then I got robbed, I slept over at a woman's house, who decided to let me stay in exchange for my body" I shrugged as I counted it off on my fingers.

Choji and the idiot seemed comepletely surprised, I wouldn't really blame them "You have a sugar mama!" Naruto yelled like an idiot, ok maybe I would blame them after all. "That's so cool Shikamaru, I want a sugar mama" Choji replied intensely staring at me as he munched on his chips.

"That's not cool thats horrible, Shikamaru you should hurry up and leave" Naruto replied with I think was concern, whatever it was it didn't fit him. I probably worded my explanation wrong, but it would be way to much work to clarify it, so i'll just leave it for now, i'm pretty sure the truth will pop up sooner or later.

I simply shrugged as they continued to talk on and on about the supposed sugar mama, I broke the conversation changing the subject "look Naruto it's your boyfriend" I mentioned causing him to turn around and spot Sasuke. And just like always he growled in anger at the sight of him, "I freakin hate that guy" he muttered.

Sasuke was suppose to be the popular guy in school and I could understand that, I mean look at him, he looked like a god. "You sound like a jealous girlfriend" Choji commented understanding that I didn't want to talk about before.

"I do not, I really really hate him, I mean what do they even see in him" he growled at us, who continued walking to class. "If you love him so much, just tell him already" I joked, cracking a smirk when I saw Ino across the class room.

I knew Ino since elementary, and as hard as it is to believe that was the girl I liked, I liked her since I realized in middle school. And honestly it was kind of annoying to feel such a way, not to forget Ino is considered the slut of the school, it became that way since she dated and dumped so many people.

Not to forget to mention they way she threw herself at Sasuke, but now she is dating Sai. And as much as I hate it, she actually really liked the guy. I sighed in annoyance as I saw Sai come up and hug her from behind causing her to beam, forgetting all about me as I sat down at my desk "this is so lame" I mentioned in annoyance.

~GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out


	3. Chapter 3: Reminders

_**Chapter 3: Reminders**_

 ** _Temari's Pov_**

It passed a week since the little trespasser started living with me, today was the weekend which meant I had it all to myself. Except the sight of the teenager sleeping on the couch was ticking me off, every day he wore the same thing. And honestly, I don't think the brat even cares.

Over the week he stayed with me, he never went to grab some more clothes or anything. I admit he did bathe and watch the one pair of clothes he did have, but still. Grabbing his arm I yanked him off the couch, his current sleeping place, he groaned covering his eye's from the blinding sunlight.

"Get up, we're going shopping!" I yelled in his ear, waking the bum up. "Why?" He asked obviously annoyed, but trust me no one was as nearly annoyed as I was at that moment. Most people would just be annoyed at the fact of a stranger living in their house, but I guess you can just call me an anomaly. Because as weird as it sounded, he reminded me of me, a little too much for my own comfort.

"Ugh, what a bother" he grumbled under his, I realized that he seemed to say things like that quite often in his daily routine. Standing up, he lazily walked over to the bathroom, god I swear if that slowpoke took any longer, I would hang him.

Although I constantly told myself things like this, it was actually kinda refreshing living with someone again. Taking a deep breath I went to dress, today I wore black ripped jeans with a white loose off shoulder shirt. To accompany it I wore mid-sized gold looped earrings.

Putting my hair up in its usual attire of ponytails, I sighed in relief grabbing my usual red lipstick I walked out of my room. Choosing which shoes was never a hassle for me, as I picked out my ankle height, laced boots.

The boy walked out of the bathroom, with his hair up in its usual ponytail. If it wasn't for his personality I would actually consider him attractive, sadly his personality was a huge turnoff. Grabbing his white and black sneakers he settled them on.

"Why do you have to go shopping at this time of day?" He questioned me as his laziness steeped into his voice. "Shut up and let's go" I growled at the teenager, I'll start calling him Shikamaru probably next year. I stopped mid-thought, well that was if I still know him next year, hopefully, he won't stay that long.

After using the elevator I called for a taxi, taking my seat and him following behind. I swear he immediately fell asleep on the spot. "So where is this young couple headed off to?" The taxi driver questioned, with a soft smile upon his lips. "Oh no we're not like that, he's just..." I trailed off wondering what type of relationship we really had, but actually, I already knew, we are just strangers really.

"Were siblings" I replied with a lie, cause no matter how you thought about it our relationship was that of a weird one. He slept on the way to the mall and literally woke up in perfect timing, does he like have a 6 sense, I don't know about. But then again I don't know a lot of things about him if there was one thing I learned today it was that.

I thought about digging into his story or not, honestly I just automatically assumed he was having family problems, but what if that's not the case. We continued to walk into the mall Forever21, my usual fashion line. Interrupting my line of thoughts I heard him groan behind me "what?" I questioned him.

"I thought we were going grocery shopping" he let go of a breath of exasperation. "Huh" I replied with a smirk, typical boy trauma, I guess he was an actual teenage boy after all. Walking up to him, I comfortably took his hand, not letting the boy get away.

"I am seriously tired of looking at the same clothes everyday" I ranted, causing him to grumble "how kind of you." Dragging him into the mall, I did most of the shopping myself, since he had no interest in it whatsoever. Honestly, he reminded me of Gaara at this point. Picking up a white denim jacket, I decided to ask the clerk for a dark green. Strangely enough, he would look good in my favorite color, I thought as I walked away from him.

 _ **Shikamaru's Pov**_

I sighed as I watched Temari walk away, turning my attention to the clothes. I actually considered picking out some myself, picking up a black fedora my hand was grabbed by someone else's probably wanting the same hat. Giving a sigh I looked up to spot Naruto Uzumaki "Yoh Shikamaru, hand Naruto that hat for a second" I hear Choji reply eating a chocolate covered churro.

Giving it to the Idiot, he settled it onto his head turning around to Choji, who nodded in approval "nice" he replied. "Thank Chubbo" Naruto replied with a smirk, "If you don't mind, tell me what's going on?" I questioned the two who were currently off in their own world.

"Uh, shopping" Choji replied with a grin "thanks, smart alec" I replied at his comment. "No that would be you Shikamaru" Naruto replied with a laugh, getting a down low high five from Choji. "But no seriously we're shopping for Naruto's date tomorrow" Choji replied taking another bit of giant churro.

"The one and only Naruto Uzumaki is finally dating Sasuke Uchiha" I stated with a half laugh and Choji's smirk. "Haha nice one, but no, I'm going out with an actual girl" Naruto replied with a growl clearly annoyed at my comment. "Yeah and she's pretty hot" Choji agreed with Naruto giving a nod.

"Seriously? You'll have to show me this girlfriend of yours sometime" I smirked at the pair of idiots. "Ok ok," Naruto replied obviously not wanting us to talk about his girlfriend in such a way, so must actually like this girl I thought, hiding my grin.

"What about you Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked me quite curious, knowing that I never shopped and my mother actually did that for me. "Temari forced me here" I sighed, my mood dampening at the thought. "Your Sugar Mama, is here?" They both gaped, turning there heads around trying to get a look at her.

"She's talking to the desk clerk" I smirked at their reactions as I thumbed her direction behind me. "My god Shikamaru, she's hot!" Choji half yelled at me, Naruto nodded in agreement "are you lying to us Shikamaru?" He questioned me, "why would I lie?" I replied, although technically I was since I never cleared that rumor going around.

"If that's the case, why not ditch Ino for her already?" Naruto questioned causing my mood to dampen even more. And Choji to glare at his comment, "sorry" Naruto replied realizing what he just said.

Finally done talking to the clerk she came back holding a dark green denim jacket.

 _ **Temari's Pov**_

"So you actually have friends huh" she replied holding her never-ending smirk. I swear I could hear chubby boy whisper a "nice" from behind. "Do I look that pathetic?" He questioned honestly curious, "yes you do" she replied giving me the jacket to hold.

"I'm Naruto" he suddenly blurted causing the chubby one to shove his arm a bit and whisper a silent "you have Hinata." Hinata, that name gave me quite a shock, but I quickly shook it off before they could notice. "I'm Choji" the chubby one grinned as I shook his hand. So their names were Naruto and Choji, they were pretty cute, I smiled at their innocence.

"I'm Temari" I replied as I retracted my hands,"It's good to know this lazy-bum actually has friends."

"You know his mom said the same thing" Choji replied causing us all to laugh.

"So your Shikamaru's Sugar Mama, huh" Naruto blurted, quickly covering his mouth, letting me know he said that on accident.

"No way, I'm not his Sugar Mama" I replied with a chuckle, but then I thought about it. I kind of was in a way, which made me chuckled even more and Shikamaru to grimace.

"I guess you could say were acquaintances" I replied finally giving them an answer. Choji nodded seeming satisfied with the answer, while Naruto looked at Shikamaru with a betrayed face.

"Actually we have to go," Choji replied dragging Naruto away "I hope we get to see you again."

All I could think was what a strange day.

~GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out


	4. Chapter 4: Anger and Tears

_**Chapter 4: Anger and Tears**_

 _ **Shikamaru's Pov**_

Hearing the clanging in the kitchen I woke up feeling groggy and covered in sweat. Giving a yawn I looked to my side, realizing my sleeping partner has disappeared. Slipping on my slippers, which she had bought for me over the weekend, I walked into the living area.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, coming from the opened window near the ceiling, I sat down at the bar stool. Today her outfit seemed more professional than the usual attire, she wore a tight knee-length black shirt acompanied by a white dress shirt and black tie. On top of it she wore black suit and her hair was braided and wrapped in a bun, acompanied by simple diamond earrings.

"Something special happening today?" I grumbled taking a bite of the hash browns she cooked, waiting for it to go down. "I guess you could say something like that" she replied taking a long look at me. I shrugged under her gaze, before my personal space was intruded by a sudden hand upon my forehead.

I wouldn't say I hated it, infact I devulged in it, it was a soft yet cool feeling. I took another breathe, wanting to push my head deeper into it, but she retracted her hand. "As I thought, stay home today and take your medicine" she replied digging through the medicine draw.

Finally finding what she wanted she sat down the medicine on the counter, "and stay in bed" she mentioned before heading towards the door. I grumbled some nonsense under breath to tired to complain, noticing that I realized I really was sick.

I heard a rustle before a slam of the door, getting up I grabbed a glass of water, I took the acquired amount of 2 pills. I'll definitely miss class, and my chance to see Ino. Oh man, I must be really sick, to be reminsicing on something like that. Just as I was about to take my leave, I heard a knock upon the door.

Giving a groan I walked over to the door, twisting the knob I was faced with a face full of concern in dark brown eye's. I took a deep brethe but couldn't gain it, like all of the air was just teasing me waiting till I couldn't even breath to give me a taste.

"Shikamaru" she cried leaning in for a hug, but I jerked away quite unaturally, like she was a hot flame. But to me she was, and I was planning on jumping in anytime soon. The woman continued to cry, in fact I shouldn't even call her a woman, she was more, in fact she was my mother.

How could I ever forget that face, her straight nose, long hazel brown hair, not to mention those dark chocolate eye's. Snapping out of my reverie, I convinced myself my emotions were so strong due to fever. "You should come inside" I replied stepping too the side, to make room for her.

She looked down at the ground, like she was ashamed as she walked past me. "You should take a-" but before I could continue her voice interrupted me with desperation "Shikamaru I was so worried about you."

"That's nice to know" I replied taking a seat at the bar stool gesturing for to follow, and she did. "I was wondering where you were, I asked your father but he said couldv'e cared less, but you shouldn't worry about that, I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it." She continued trying to keep a strong voice but failed, starting to sob.

"I just wanted you to come home and I still do, in fact I searched for you in found out you were staying here" she replied with wanting which slowly turned into a grimace. "Who is this Temari? Is it some friend I don't know about?" She questioned me, but honestly I was just too tired and anger was rising in me at her earlier comment, why didn't she like Temari?

"I guess you could say something like that" I replied with a tint of annoyance growing in my voice. She caught onto my phrase though like she always did "you don't know her do you?, Shikamaru your staying with a comeplete stranger!" She yelled standing up in anger "This is comepletely and utterly dangerous, this is exactly what I call Stranger Danger!"

"Shut Up!" I yelled causing her to finally quiet, I don't usually yell, and it's not something I like to do. I rubbed my head from the on-coming headache, I seemed to be getting alot of those lately. "I'm not going home" I stated, and I held the confidence and determination in my voice for her to actually understand.

"But-" she started only for me to interrupt her "I just can't go back to that household, I can't follow in that man's foot steps I don't think I ever could" I replied with a grimace, when did I start calling him 'that man'?

"Fine but at least stay with a freind like Choji-" I interrupted her again "so you can watch me, like you alway's done, sorry but no thank you."

This time she was furious "You can't stay here!" She yelled with that authority that most mothers gave, that would scare the crap out their children. But this time I wasn't scared "Why not?" I replied indefinitely and coolly, that showed I was staying no matter what she said.

Tears started to stream down her face I couldn't tell if she was furious or just in despair, either way was there really such a difference. "She's a stranger Shikamaru" she replied with a tremble of her lips. "Maybe at first she was, but now it's different" I replied causing her to shake her head.

"Your different" she whispered, but it was loud enough for me to hear, I turned at her surprised at her statement. "You would never have actually stood up for yourself before, you would just mumble or pass it off, taking it as too much trouble."

My feelings softened in sympathy, I shouldn't blame ny mother for this, but even so she was still apart of this problem. And I needed time to solve it, "you should leave" I replied with a calm and cool voice, as I turned my face back towards the empty counter.

In the corner of my eye I saw her nod as she took her leave, "and you tell father youu saw me here, either" I replied, as a saw her nod and closed the door behind her. Turning to the clock, I realized how much time flew, Temari would be home soon, any minute now. I could only hope they don't bump into eachother.

But that was probably a useless hope anyway.

 _ **Temari's Pov**_

I wanted to cry, today just wasn't my day. But I wouldn't do that, I was much to strong for that after all.

 _Flashback_

 _I walked into my office, which was right outside Gaara's. I always had everything organized, so it was quite easy to see what was new and what wasn't. I sorted through the new files, as I had just finished and was about to make the necessary phone calls. Gaara had stepped through the doors handing me a piece of paper, "it's about the new lawyer" he replied in his usual sultry voice._

 _"You couldv'e just called me" I replied taking the paper, he shook his head though denying that "I wanted to bring it to you personally" he replied causing me to raise an eyebrow in question. But he waited patiently for me to read, so I did._

 _The contents that were held on the paper were pretty normal, in fact they were better than normal. Gaara always did things perfectly, so the lawyer he wanted mustv'e been pretty damn good. As I turn towards the other page I was shocked to read the name of this great lawyer._

 _Slowly that shock turned to despair and then morphed to rage. I squinted my eye's to make sure of the name, but no matter how many times I wrote it, it stayed there glued to the page. Like a time bomb waiting for me to go off, I turned and glared at Gaara who was leaning off his door and currently fixated on the ground._

 _"What is the meaning of this?" I questioned him, only receiving a shrug in return. "Gaara!" I yelled in anger gaining the attention of some of the workers. "I can't turn down a pretty damn good offer for your drama!" He yelled back, causing me to shut my mouth, yelling was something Gaara rarely did. And the fact that he was yelling at me was near impossible._

 _"Please just deal with it, he's a damn good, lawyer if I knew one" he replied with pleading in his eye's. With that I nodded, if Gaara knew anything it was that I would always listen to him, but mostly I nodded cause I knew he was right. We can't give up such an amazing offer for my own drama, as Gaara closed his office door behind him I took another look at that name._

 _It read ' **Neji Hyuga**.'_

 _Flashback End_

As I walked onto the elevator I was pretty pissed today as it was, but as I reached my floor I was met with a woman probably in no more than her forties. Her eye's were red riimmed, probably been crying, she seemed surprised to see me but then it slowly morphed into rage.

The next thing I knew was a stinging pain across my cheek, what the hell just happened? "This is all your fault!" She yelled at me in a rage. "If you never existed he would still be Shikamaru Nara!" She yelled before hurrying onto the elevator.

But by this time, I had just realized the woman slapped me, and did she just say Nara. Nara!

His name was Shikamaru Nara! Before I knew it my rage had developed into something more.

~GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out


	5. Chapter 5: Dispute

_**Chapter 5: Dispute**_

 _ **Shikamaru's Pov**_

I groaned as I heard the front door slam open and shut, this was not the best timing. I was already quite angry from my mother's visit, and from the sound of it she must be pretty angry as well. I sighed as I turned to look at the angered bull, for some reason it felt like I was a red flag and she was ready to charge.

"Shikamaru **Nara**!" She yelled enuuciating the Nara part, she definitely meet my mother, I confirmed. "Nara! Your last name was Nara?!" She asked hysterically, as she started to laugh at the mere thought. I groaned, she seemed to have a grudge against my father, it wasn't anything new after all.

"Would you like to explain?" I grumbled in extreme annoyance, and this fever wasn't helping a bit either. "That's what I should be saying" she continued to laugh hysterically, "I mean is this messed up or what?" She questioned herself, trying to find reason.

"He's my father" I mention as I watched her frown "yeah I could've guessed" she growled in annoyance. She started to take deep breath, before she sat on the couch placing her hands on her head. "Iv'e been housing Nara's boy, why that man?"

"Care to explain?"I asked once more rather impatiently, "that's none of your concern" she replied frowning at me. "It became my concern the moment, you mentioned my name" I explained rather annoyed with the woman kind at this point, I sat on the edge of the couch waiting for her to tell.

She looked like she was on the verge of tears, to my surprise "that's not going to your answer is it?" I questioned turning my face away, if I made another woman cry today, I swear I would be the jerk of the century.

I heard her take a shaky breath before answering my question "he was a friend of my fathers." Now that was probably the most confusing answer I ever got, but I didn't push and she continued "he was a dick of a dad. He definitely didn't win any best dad of the year award, not from me he didn't" she breathed out as she wiped her face in anguish.

"My mom died in childbirth...And he just broke" She shook her head at the thought, like she wanted it to disappear. "It was a daily routine after that, and your father didn't do a damn thing."

"He just sat there and watched, he took advantage of him when he was most weak. And then dad's company started to fall... and he took it out on us" Temari's body literally shook, she must've have been trying her hardest not cry.

Standing up I sighed, today just wasn't my day it seemed. I watched her continue to shake as I stood in front of her, my dad definitely wasn't one of the most things I was proud of. I crouched in front of them woman in front of me, grabbing her shoulders I waited till she decided to look up.

Taking a deep breathe I slid my hands down her arms, "I'm not him and I could never be" I stated staring her down to make sure she understood. And that's when she finally broke down, "I know that! I know that, i'm just taking my anger out on the wrong person!"

Giving a sigh I sat next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. And that was it, she broke down like a dam and cried on shoulder. But when she cried it made me realize, there was definitely no way I could continue living with this woman when I barely knew.

"Temari we can't keep going on like this" I mention as she started to wipe away her tears. "I know" she nodded in agreement at my words, "so we gotta get to know each other" I stated gaining a "HUH" from her.

"I thought you were gonna say some thing like I gotta leave" she stated amazed at the answer I came up with. "You really want me to go that bad, don't you" I teased, happy that she finally stopped crying, but if there was one thing she wouldn't know that.

"Well yeah, actually I do" she laughed shaking her head at the thought "but it's not gonna be that easy is it?"

"Your gonna have to try much harder than a few tears" I smirked at her reply."What should I do then, set you on fire?" She joked with a grin of her own. "How about something more simple like call the police" I mentioned with a laugh as I stood up, suddenly everything became much more dizzy.

I gripped the arm of the couch, trying to keep myself from falling. Damn I forgot about the fever for a second, who am I kidding I completely forgot about it. My eye's dashed towards the clock, realizing the time I groaned. It was currently 8:00.

Luckily Temari seemed to notice dashing to my side, "you didn't get any rest today, did you?" She growled the question at me sounding quite annoyed, which did I forget to mention sounded like the usual Temari.

She helped me towards the bed, before she threw me on it, could the woman have been a little more gentle. She walked out for a second before coming back with a glass of water and pills. Before the fever could catch up with me I think I heard her say something along the lines of "since when was he a kid again."

After that I blacked completely out, as a smirked played along my lips.

~GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out


	6. Chapter 6: Underneath

_**Chapter 6: Underneath**_

 _ **Temari's Pov**_

"Take better care of your health" I stated as I walked through the door of my bedroom. Shikamaru had been sick the past few days, but I already suspected he was just trying to find an excuse to lay around. I spent most of this week tending to the boy, his fever had gone down significantly.

"When are you going to get up" I grumbled kicking him off the bed, earning a groan of protest I opened the blinds squinting at the lights. "Is this how you treat a sick person?" He questioned leaning his arms on the bed, giving me look of pure annoyance.

I grinned giving a chuckle "nowhere near" I replied walking over to the bed and giving his forehead a flick. He moaned in displeasure, served him right, I still haven't exactly forgiven the boy after what he pulled. Fixing the bed I thought in the past few weeks since this boy appeared in my life.

I mean how did we I even get into this situation, who even picks up a stranger off the street. I lot of people told me I was a bit off, but I didn't really believe it till now. I mean seriously look at the lazy bum, he doesn't even do much. Yet ever since he started to live with me, I started to be a little irrational, and it's not a bad thing, in fact, it's relaxing a bit.

Yet there is some time of pull of attraction towards him, I simply shook it off as the feeling you give to a younger brother. Cause in some type of ways he was similar to my brothers. After the shower finally stopped, it gave me an idea "do you want me to give you a ride to school?" I questioned with a smirk.

There was a lot of things that Shikamaru knew about me since the recent accident, and as great as it was to get it off my shoulders. It made me even more curious about the boy currently living in my house, it's only natural to want to know this, after all, right?

"That would be helpful" he replied walking out wearing his uniform and his usual ponytail. I already knew he was going to say that, considering he was the laziest man on the planet of earth. I chuckled a bit as we walked out the door, sometimes Shikamaru could just be a dunce.

"I didn't know you even had a car" he replied with a yawn as we walked toward the parking lot. "Yeah, it was just being repaired from my latest accident" I shrugged causing him to raise his eyebrow in question.

I laughed a bit at his response "I might be known for being a speedster."

"Maybe I'll just walk, after all" he replied looking at the sidewalk in serious thought. I chuckled before grabbing his arm, I seem to be doing that a lot lately "I'm not gonna crash."

Walking over to my car it was, a dark blue 2017 Chevrolet Camaro. Unlocking the doors with a click of a button I gestured for him to get inside, as I opened the car door from the driver's side and hopped in. I heard a "damn" before he sat in the car.

"Do you even know where my school is?" He questioned, buckling his seatbelt. "Yes, in fact, I do" I smirked turning the key in the engine, hearing the engine roar was a comfort I haven't heard in a long time.

"Stalker much" he replied as I started to pull out of the parking lot and onto the street. From there it was all speed "I'm not a stalker, I used to go to your school you bum" I replied with a grin started to form. "You think I wouldn't realize your uniform."

 _ **Shikamaru's Pov**_

Pulling up to the school, I grumbled I just realized this would definitely confirm those Sugar Mama rumors. "You still owe me an explanation" I heard her reply before I could open the door, "but I'll wait" she finished as I opened the door, to be confronted by none other than Ino Yamanaka.

Is it just me or did these women have the worst timing? "Shikamaru Nara! What do you think you're doing?!" She practically yelled in my ear.

"Going to school" I replied trying to avoid this topic right now, but it seems the woman wouldn't have it "you should be ashamed, you shouldn't drag a high schooler into this kind of business" Ino replied to Temari shoving me out of the way. This is great just great, just as I was planning to leave this conversation I was caught by the collar by Ino.

"Excuse me" Temari replied hopping out the car herself "what exactly should I be ashamed of?" She questioned rather angry at Ino accusing her of something she wouldn't know what. "You know exactly what I'm talking about-" Ino was interrupted by Choji who came to my rescue.

"Yoh Shikamaru, we need your help with something-"

"He stays!" They both yelled at Choji, who looked like he would have a heart attack on the spot. So much for my rescue, "what's up with you and blondes?" Choji whispered quite annoyed with the hot heads. I simply shrugged much to my own surprise.

"Your just a slut!" Ino yelled to my surprise, I was quite angry at that comment. Just before I could say anything to stop the two, Naruto made his way onto the scene. He also seemed to be holding the hand of a raven-haired girl.

"What's up my haps" he replied quite lamely at that, "Naruto can't you see we're busy!" Ino Growled in annoyance, but he simply shrugged it off "that's the same excuse you used last time Ino" he clucked at her.

"Anyways enough drama, I just wanted to introduce my ' _ **actual'**_ girlfriend" he replied just as the raven-haired girl appeared on the scene. If I had to hand Naruto a reward it would be for the absolute worst timing forever. "Naruto we are actually quite busy" I mumbled earning him a sigh of exasperation.

I would say this was the worst day, but I had worst "when are you not busy?" He questioned which, to my surprise, he sounded quite angry."You say you're busy, but you never actually do anything, Shikamaru" he mentioned, and it startled me, I couldn't say anything because it was the absolute truth.

"Ugh Naruto you are the absolute-" Ino tried to continue as I dragged her off. "Shikamaru! What are you?!" Ino growled as she tried to escape my grasp, I sighed "just leave it" I replied as I dragged her off.

Once I thought we were far enough out of earshot of the group I let her arm go "what-"

"Ino just stop" I sighed with a pat of her head, earning my hand a smack. "Your the one who should just stop! Stop whatever relationship you have with that woman!" She yelled at me, she seemed to be redirecting her anger at me. "Ino what I do with my life is none of your concern."

She seemed to be shocked by this statement, "I'm just trying to help" she struggled to get the words out. I sighed and wiped my face if anything I didn't want her help. If she helped me, it would make me believe that something false could actually go on between us. And if anything, this was the last thing I needed "this is something that you can't help with, so just leave Temari alone, okay."

"So she has a name now?" She mumbled sounding quite angry before stomping off. I took a few seconds to regather my thoughts before returning to my group, to my surprise Temari had already left "where did she go?" I asked a bit curious, from the look in her eyes from earlier today I never thought she was gonna leave.

"It's all my fault" the girl from before spoke, she bowed before running off Naruto close behind her. "Wow bowing, I never thought anyone did something that old fashion anymore" Choji replied taking a bite of his barbecue chips. I wanted to ask him but I shook my head I could just ask Temari when I got back home.

"Come on we're gonna be late for class at this rate" I replied nonchalantly.

 _ **~GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out**_


	7. Chapter 7: Discovery

_**Chapter 7: Discovery**_

 _ **Shikamaru's Pov**_

She hasn't talked to since the accident at school, ok maybe I was at fault for letting that rumor flying around, but it's not like she even goes to school. I took a bite of my egg and sausage sandwich. She leaves early in the morning and comes back late in the night, it has passed 3 days since this has started and honestly it's actually confusing me.

A feeling that I find quite annoying these past few days, yes Temari has been avoiding me, but why should that bother me. And yes I wasn't the comforting type but what Ino said actually bugged me _"So she has a name now?"_

The fact Ino was jealous should've of made me happy and yet she had a point, when did I start calling her _'Temari'_ and not ' _that woman.'_

Not only that ever since the incident with my mother, she had gotten this look in her eye that I just couldn't place. I sighed, settling my hand under my chin I took another sip of my orange juice. Lately, the only thing that has been on my mind has been Temari, and the funny thing was it wasn't as nearly as annoying as I made it out to be.

"Umm Shikamaru I don't mean to pry, but why are you eating breakfast at school?" Naruto asked sitting his desk that was directly in front of me. "If you don't mean to pry, then why are you asking?" I replied nonchalantly finishing my last bite of sandwich. "Cool it Shikamaru, were just a bit worried" Choji replied, determined to take a bite of his meatball sub sandwich.

Choji's been talking about going on a diet lately, but the moment he saw that meatball sub sandwich there was no turning back for the man. "I'm fine, alright" I was determined to shut this conversation down, when it comes to woman, it's best not to talk about such things with these two idiots.

Naruto shrugged turning his attention to Choji "what happened to your diet, man?" He joked as we both turned to look at the man. "I tried! I really did! But, food is my calling!" he practically yelled taking a huge bite of his sandwich. " We were taking a shortcut through the park when this guy at his vendor was closing for the day. Supposedly he had some leftovers, so you know how Choji is." I answered the question for him since he was gonna explain anything.

"Man I wish I was there" Naruto moaned a complaint "you should've called me." I simply shrugged at the idea, in all honesty, Naruto was the last thing on my mind. " My question is what started this whole crazy idea of a diet in the first place?" I questioned, which caused Choji to groan.

I know it wasn't his mother, Choji's family wasn't too big on diets. He stopped eating and scratched his head for a bit "I guess it's my girlfriend."

Those were the exact words that left us speechless, and that's saying something since I'm a man of few words. "When did you get a girlfriend?!" Naruto yelled at him, I could care less if other people were staring. Choji had a girlfriend? Why didn't he tell me?

"Oh man, I thought I told you guys" he laughed trying his hardest not to spit out any food. "No, you didn't!" This time I was the one to yell. "Well I guess we started going out 2 years back, now that I really think about it" he stopped to think on it, causing us to be completely flabbergasted, that meant Choji had kept this from me for 2 years, that hurt but the worst part was that meant Choji got a girlfriend before both of us.

"From a scale of 1 to 10, how hot is she?" Naruto asked earning a smack on his shoulder from his own girlfriend." Hinata I gotta know!" He turned giving his girlfriend a desperate look, earning him a slight 'hmph' from her. "When did she sit here?" I questioned them.

Causing Choji to roll his eyes "Come on Shikamaru she's been sitting here since the moment we started talking" he replied. As earning a laugh from Naruto "man, you need to pay attention to your surroundings." It wasn't that I don't pay attention, in fact, my mind always seemed to look for every detail, it's just that although she was a beauty its like she blends in with the wall. Causing me to skim right over her.

"Don't mind Shikamaru, he only has a thing for blondes" Choji whispered to Hinata but made sure it was pretty audible for the rest of us to hear. "Shikamaru you beast, I don't swing that way" Naruto squealed, "don't make me out to be that way you idiot, your the one who's crushing on the Uchiha over there," I replied with a smirk of my own.

We all stopped to laugh at the thought, it was just hideous. "Umm, I thought we were talking about C-Choji's girlfriend?" The raven-haired questioned, "Good call Hinata, I almost forgot" Naruto bellowed out.

"Don't try changing the subject Choji" I glared at him, "ah, I guess you guys got me" He laughed.

 _ **Temari's Pov**_

I sat at a table near the window in a cafe not too far from work, it was the ideal place to deal with the problem I was handling right now. Taking a sip of my caramel latte I looked at the man who sat across from me "It's been a long time hasn't it" I smiled quite coldly at the man.

The man couldn't have been older than his twenties, he was quite charming with his grey eye's and long brown hair that he held in a ponytail, what's up with men and ponytails lately?

Shaking her head she dismissed the thought, she couldn't be thinking of him right now. "You're scaring me Temari" he joked with giving a gentle laugh as he settled himself into the seat across from. "Oh shut up" I bellowed taking another sip of my drink.

"Still as crude as ever, huh."

 _ **~GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out**_


	8. Chapter 8: Explain

_**Chapter 8: Explain**_

 _Five Year's Ago_

 _ **Temari's Pov**_

 _"Ms. Temari this is the 20th time you have been late for school" A blonde twin-tailed woman announced, "I'm going to have to report this to your father."_

 _"With all respect Principal Tsunade, my father is a little to busy to worry about small things like school" I replied to the woman, to her I looked like a child rebelling to get my fathers attention. But if anything that's the last thing I wanted, "I'm also going to have to talk to him about the parent/teacher conference, that he missed."_

 _"How about you make an appointment, I'm sure he'll get back to you... Next year" I replied rolling my eye's earning me a glare from the beauty known as our Principal. "Can I go now?" I questioned, suddenly feeling my throat go parch, the woman was dang scary when she wanted to be._

 _"Be careful how you act Ms. Temari, you might just get suspended" she replied shaking her head. "I'll let it go, but please try to make it in time for class." I simply rolled my eye's at the thought, but I would try to obey._

 _"That's it, your dismissed " she replied waving me out of her office. Closing the door behind me, I walked down the school halls. It was around lunchtime so I made my way up to the roof to eat lunch when I bumped into my one and only friend Tenten._

 _"Detention?" She asked but it sounded more like a statement, I was quite known for my trips to detention and crude remarks. "Late for class again" I replied taking a shrug of the shoulders, it's not like I tried to be late. In fact, one of the two people who knew about my actual family problems was Tenten._

 _"What are you eating for lunch?" She asked taking my lunch box from me. "Onigiri or cabbage rolls?"_

 _"This time it's something different...Just rice" I replied snatching it from her, earning me a pout. "What happened to the food your boss, gave you?" She questioned, "when are you ever gonna shut up?" I replied opening the roof door I was faced with bright blue skies, making me squint in the sun._

 _"Cold" she replied climbing up above the door, where we usually sat. Opening her lunch box I climbed up after her setting down my own. "I gave it to my brothers" I replied earning her a glare, she was always so nosy._

 _"And your dad?" She questioned as I stole a fried eggplant from her lunch, making her pout and whine as I chomped down on it. "He's pretty quiet for now, Mr. Nara has been coming over to talk to him" I replied with a shrug of my shoulders._

 _Looking down we saw Neji Hyuga open the door, climbing up after us. Giving a smirk, he kissed me on the cheek before settling down beside him. Making me blush furiously, I gave him a nice shove before scooting over beside Tenten._

 _"What the heck was that?!" I replied holding my furiously blushing cheek, earning a gentle laugh from him before he spotted Tenten's lunch. Snatching a piece for himself making Tenten whine even more._

 _"You guys are bullies!" She replied teary-eyed as she took a bite of her fluffy rolled eggs. "Stop picking on Tenten, you know that's my job" I replied punching him in the shoulder giving us another laugh, Neji was the second person who knew about my living situation._

 _But the difference between him and Tenten was that I was actually dating him. "How has your song been going?" He replied, giving me a question as he took a bite of his own sandwich. "I haven't really had time to finish writing it with all the work and my younger brothers" I replied waving it off._

 _"You're going to drop out of school?" Tenten asked holding my piece of paper as she dug through my school bag. "No, It's just a thought" I growled snatching the paper from her "and stop digging through my stuff!"_

 _"Temari please don't drop out!" Tenten whined grabbing me around my waist, it's not like she actually needed me, Tenten could beat a grown man by herself, maybe even a group of them. "I said it's just a thought!" I yelled at her, giving a good shove off me._

 _"That's good, cause we only have one more year of school left" Neji replied giving a sigh of relief. These guys were seriously starting to annoy me "I'm going to class" I replied climbing down. "Wait you're actually going early?" Tenten remarked, earning her a half-hearted glare._

 _School was officially over and I was tired of sitting around all day, saying my goodbye's to Neji and Tenten I left ahead. I did have work, after all, I had plenty of different jobs and worked way into the night. Today's I worked as a waitress downtown at a restaurant, I found it to quite annoying._

 _But the boss and Manager were quite nice so I could deal with it. After work, I was on my way home, it was well into the night when I came back. Walking up to the house I heard the clash of glass before I ran to open the door._

 _"Temari's back" Gaara mumbled, causing Kankurro to jump up with glee on his face. "Thank god, cause I can't cook" he gave a sigh of relief as I closed the house door. Kankurro was only 14 while Gaara was only 10, To my own concern, they were a little bit too young to be handling any of this._

 _"Where's dad?" I questioned picking up the pieces of glass, "at work" Gaara replied going to fetch the broom. When it came to little things, Gaara always tried to give a helping hand. While I just made Kankurro back away from any appliance._

 _"Well that's great" I mumbled sweeping up the pile of glass, although that man worked. He hasn't talked to us for years, and now for the past 3 years, he hasn't brought any money back. I was grateful for Mr. Nara's help but at this rate, the company was going to go bankrupt and our family would be in a huge debt._

 _Looking at Gaara and Kankurro I shook my head, there was no reason to worry them about this. If it came down to it, I would figure out something._

 _"Okay, you do your homework" I stated pushing Kankurro out of the kitchen, "Gaara will help me cook dinner."_

 ** _~GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out_**


	9. Chapter 9: Situation

_**Warning! There is violence and profound language in this Chapter!**_

 _ **Chapter 9: Situation**_

 _Five Year's ago_

 _ **Temari's Pov**_

 _Life is a futile thing, I realized this at a young age, I realized this when my mother died. **And most certainly when my father broke.**_

 _I heard a series of crashes downstairs, waking me from my slumber. Opening my door I found Gaara and Kankurro at the top of the stairs looking down into the light. Dad must be back, was the only thing that filled my mind before I heard another crash._

 _I was wide awake now as I heard a series of curses, "try to sleep" I told them earning me a nod, before I walked downstairs, although I know they wouldn't. Reaching the last step I walked into the kitchen, finding pile after piles of broken glass on the floor._

 _My dad not far behind sitting in front of the empty frig, "why isn't there any fucking bear!" He yelled throwing a glass of jelly at my feet."I didn't buy any" I mumbled, shaking at the thought, that could've hit me. He mumbled something I couldn't hear, before turning around wiping his hand through his tangled hair._

 _"Dad are you okay?" I asked walking around the glass, I had to make sure he was okay. Even if he was a useless man, he was still my father after all._

 _"THAT FUCKING BITCH!" He yelled slamming his hands down on the counter, he slammed them so hard I swear I could see blood slipping through. "DAD YOUR HURT!" I yelled rushing to his side I grabbed his hand, making him smack my hands away with such force I fell to the ground, glass slicing into my hands._

 _Something flashed in his eye's before he glared at me "THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED, ISN'T IT!"_

 _"I don't even know what's going on!" I yelled back earning me a stomp on hand, causing the glass to slice in even deeper. Making me scream in the process, "YOUV'E ALWAYS BEEN MAKING FUN OF ME!"_

 _He replied lifting his foot to take another stomp before I snatched up my hand, tears falling down my face as I tried to hold back the pain. I was pretty sure something was broke, "when did I make fun of you?" I whispered holding back the oncoming sobs._

 _"IT'S THAT FACE! YOUR FUCKING FACE!" He ranted yanking me up by my arm, grabbing my face with a squeeze "you look just like her" he spat with disgust. I knew he didn't mean it in a bad way, he loved mother, he was just hurting is all._

 _"What happened?" I whispered, letting me go I fell to the ground as he threw me a paper "why don't you look for yourself." He mumbled leaving the kitchen, as I heard him thump upstairs I grabbed the piece of paper, to look for myself._

 _This couldn't be real, Mr. Nara would never do such a thing. He was a kind, he would never, but he did, **He had secretly stolen our company right from under our eye's.**_

 _Five Month Later_

 _It was a small stage, but it would do and it paid quite well. Testing my mic, I strung my guitar, Yes this was good it would do. I took a look at my band giving them a nod to begin._

"Cue the opening scene,"

"starting at page one,"

"a story

About a lying clown who ended up a comedy,

standing in laughing rain..."

 _A lot has happened since my father lost his company, for one thing, I did all the work. I'd wake up early in the morning to work at the cafe, then there was school. I had decided it was better to stay if I could get a high school degree, then I could get a better job._

 _At night I would work at a small stage called 'On Fleek.' It allowed someone like me to sing for as many fans that I pulled in. And I would have to say, they were increasing every show that I put on._

 _But the money that I was pulling us in was getting us by, leaving me with barely anything else. But that was okay, as long as it feeds my brothers food and knowledge. It would do._

 _Oh if you think we're still staying in that house, your dead wrong. We lived in a pretty low apartment with only 2 rooms, I shared one with my brothers and the other one went to my useless father._

 _I think you could already guess what happened to that man, my friends tell me to call the police. But in all honesty, I know he doesn't do this on purpose. He's just going through a hard time, all of us are, so I'll pull through until he gets back up on his feet._

 _Ending my song, I tune my guitar to start the next one._

"Hey welcome to what's been worst day of my life

Beating from the chains and laughing 'til I cry

I'll rub the tears from out of my eyes

And kick it from this dancing carnival

I'm done wanting to be "just anyone but me"

If I couldn't burn, then maybe I can gleam

I'll say goodbye but why not let it last the night?

Blaze through the dark like hell, this carnival!"

 _I could tell Tenten and Neji, have been holding back what they wanted to say. I wasn't sure what it was, but I'm pretty sure, they were just worried. Ending the concert, I gave a "good job" to my band. Before collecting my share of the money._

 _And in honesty, there was one thing I haven't mentioned to anyone yet. I had gotten an invitation from Mr. Nara to join his company. He said I had talent, but what really got me hooked was the amount of money he was paying._

 ** _~GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out_**

 ** _For all those who want to actually hear the songs, I listed them below. You can listen to these on Youtube._**

Lonely Hide & Seek (English Cover)【JubyPhonic】

 _The Worst Carnival (English Cover)【JubyPhonic】_


	10. Chapter 10: Break

_**Chapter 10: Break**_

 _A year has passed, since I started working for Mr. Nara_

 _ **Gaara's Pov**_

 _"I'm hurting and hurting and hurting_

 _Stabbing me and burning, enduring, enduring I'm seeing and seeing and seeing Nothing, disappearing to bleary and bleeding Right out of view"_

 _"Damn that man! He ate everything in the frig!" I heard Kankurro yell from the kitchen, as he walked into the dining room where I sat, I closed my laptop in a hurry. The music cutting off at the abruptness, stopping his rampage he gave me a suspicious look._

 _Probably knowing full well what I was watching, making a dash for it he grabbed the laptop just as I reached out for it. The song filling the air once again. "Damn it Gaara!" Kankurro cursed, but it was more at himself then at me. "Temari would kill you if she saw watching this" he sighed wiping a hand through this hair._

 _I stood up, irritated at Kankurro and Temari "I don't see what's the point of it."_

 _"Cause it's not for you to listen too!" He yelled, which angered me even more. I know Temari and Kankurro have been trying to shelter me, but that's what annoyed me. They didn't seem to understand, as a family, we should be dealing with this problem together._

 _But that was fine if they didn't want my help, I wouldn't want theirs, it was only logical after all. I sighed there was no use getting angry at him, setting down my computer I tried to finish my document. I had decided to quit public school and became homeschooled._

 _It had much more benefits, One it was considerably cheaper. Two, it allowed me to focus on my studies at my own pace, which was much faster than the average person. I was currently in high school, the same grade as Kankurro._

 _I also didn't have to be annoyed by people constantly asking me favors. "Once upon a time, there was a girl who loved to dance very much. That girl made the mistake of putting on a pair of red shoes that, once put on, would force her to dance for eternity. The girl continued to dance day and night."_

 _Kankuro gave me a confused stare, "Oops! This is a different story, my assignment today is to write about a piece of literature." He gave a simple nod._

 _"Although, perhaps it is not so completely different, after all," I confirmed once again closing my laptop, I went to the door to put on my shoes. "Look I'm sorry ok, let's just go grocery shopping together."_

 _"I can't, busy" I replied closing the front door behind me, I wouldn't lie if I was angry, but it was always pretty hard to tell when I was._

 _I was walking for a while before I made it to my meeting, it was a small nice little cafe which made you feel quite cozy. I found my meeting partner not too far from the door._

 _I felt anger built inside me, but I stuffed it down, I would not let my anger ruin my judgment. Taking a breath I sat in front of the man "ah, for a moment I thought you wouldn't make it" the man replied as I took my seat._

 _"Not at all" I replied staring the man down, he's changed over the past year. I couldn't lie, he's aged quite well. "Let's get to business" he replied taking out a folder "Naturally" I replied, small talk wasn't my specialty and he knew that quite well._

 _"I promise it'll all be yours once you graduate college" he gave a small smile as the waiter came with his drink. I sat down the papers, If I signed it I would have everything I wanted, but it just didn't make sense._

 _"Why?" I questioned him "why the sudden change?" I needed to know his motive, It just didn't make any sense, after everything he put us through, he just hands it back on a silver platter. The company had flourished over the past year, thanks to Temari's raw talent._

 _He took a sip of his coffee, then looked out the window "did you know how much I hate wasting" he replied wistfully as he turned to look me in the eyes. I swallowed before answering "I don't understand."_

 _"Let's take your sister for example" he replied rubbing his finger around the rim of his drink "she has such raw talent, great potential" he gripped his cup, it would've shattered if he put any more pressure on it "and yet, she just wastes it, I couldn't stand the thought of it."_

 _"It was utterly disgusting" he whispered with venom in his voice "so I put her to work."Regaining my composure I swallowed the anger, "and my father's company?"_

 _I asked which caused him to laugh, "that man didn't know what he was doing!" He replied laughing at the thought, I should be angry but I couldn't I lost all emotions for that man, years ago. He was never like a father, not to me anyway._

 _Finally calming down from his laugh, he returned his look to me "it was such a shame too, he such a great business partner till the accident of course. I just couldn't stand the thought of watching such a great company go downhill. We both know he hasn't made any money for years."_

 _"That doesn't answer my question" I replied gripping the piece of papers, I wanted to sign it, but I needed to know. "Oh yes that," he replied with a wave of his hand, "it's quite simple actually."_

 _"You just remind me of my son" he smiled, an actual genuine smile, and it caused me to shiver. "You both are extraordinarily smart" his smile turned to a frown "I was hoping when he got older, he would take over my company, that you both would make great business partners."_

 _"But unlike you, my son had no drive you see" I looked down at the paper "but you're a lot like me. In a world where there is so much to grieve and so little to take."_

 _Signing the paper I looked up at him "we take everything and grieve nothing."_

 _Standing up I grabbed my bag "that's were your wrong Mr. Nara, me and you are nothing alike."_

 _I walked out the door, I knew he wasn't lying, everything he said. But he was wrong when he said we were alike, unlike him I actually had a family work with me._

 ** _~GummiBearsAndTears Singing Out_**


	11. Chapter 11: Betrayal

_**Chapter 11: My Last Show**_

 _2 years have passed since I started working for Mr. Nara._

 _ **Temari's Pov**_

 _I sat at my desk, writing my next hit song when my phone rang. Frustrated I checked the ID caller, the words Tenten faced me written in bold letters, Giving a sigh, I sent her a simple text._

 _'Sorry to busy right now' I have been saying that a lot lately ever since graduation, but Tenten and Neji seemed to understand. Which I was quite grateful for, I couldn't ask for better friends after all._

 _'When can we talk?' She sent back, I knew something was wrong, Tenten would usually sound more upbeat and even add an emoticon on the end._

 _'What's up?' I ask curious even a bit nervous, what could possibly be wrong. I knew I had it hard, but Tenten wasn't exactly in the best situation either, in fact, I think that's the reason we got along so much in the first place. Compared to me Tenten had lost her parents at the age of four, ever since she's been passed on from relative to relative. It never really worked out, so in the end, she was put in an orphanage until she was adopted by Principal Tsunade._

 _They were a pretty happy family, but it took Tenten awhile to adapt to her new family, after all, she wasn't used to depending on others. And when it came to that, we were quite similar. I waited for her reply for a few minutes, I thought she wasn't gonna reply until I heard the ring of it pop up._

 _'I rather talk about it in person' I looked at the text for a while, I was pretty busy, but I could always catch up on it later. It was the least I could do since they always helped me out. Besides I had an hour or two before dad got back, from hell knows where probably another woman's place._

 _'I guess I'm pretty free right now, where at?" I replied casually not wanting to cause her any more stress._

 _'How about the cafe, not too far from your workplace, Happy Pappy?' She questioned, I nodded at the thought. I would be able to return to work at a moments notice._

 _'Sounds good, I'll meet you there' I replied shutting down my phone. Taking one last look at my piece of work I added one more line._

"If I live a lie of shallow words and empty replies, Then what am I?"

Looking through the window of the cafe, I found her and Nei seated before it. He had placed his hand on top of her fiddling one's to calm her. It wasn't unusual to see her and Neji in such a situation, they were friends before she and I were, besides I never thought much of it.

I already had a foreboding feeling that something was up, and the fact that Neji needed to comfort her had me even more on alert. Walking into the cafe, I spotted them rather quickly and settled down, I wasn't really hungry for anything, so there was no need to call a waiter.

"What happened?" I questioned confused, I thought she would be sadder. But what lay on her face was more of a mix of shame and guilt. "I...I...just wanted to say..." She started but couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

I turned to Neji for answering who seemed to have been avoiding my gaze for a while. Turning my head to their join heads, I think I could fit the pieces together. I wanted to yell and scream my hatred at them, but after 2 years of dealing with the one man, I hated most. Held me together for just a little longer.

"How long?" I replied glaring at their hands, I tried to keep the betrayal out of my voice, but my gaze held all the hatred which I couldn't seem to cover. I was like a shaken up bottle of pop that was about to pop. But no I wouldn't do it here, Neji seemed to finally be able to hold my gaze, as he squeezed Tenten's hand a little longer " a little before graduation."

I noted it was after I started working my ars off, that was enough time for them not to get caught. And it made sense that he would fall for Tenten since I was never around, but that still heal that pang of betrayal or even the hurt. "I'm so sorry Temari" Tenten was finally able to talk for what seemed like a decade. "Please don't blame Neji, he wanted to tell you" she whispered, she was on the break of tears, which wasn't fair.

How could she cry when I was the one being hurt, I looked down at my lap so they wouldn't see my face. And so I wouldn't see theirs, I didn't want to give them sympathy, it just wasn't fair, how could I be the one at fault. "I told him not too...Because you were going through such a hard time and...I felt that we were the only things holding you together" she sobbed and choked as she tried to explain.

No, I wouldn't take this any longer I decided as I grabbed my purse, did that mean all the affections I felt were just sympathy. I didn't want to believe it I decided as I pulled back tears. "Say something...Anything" Neji silently pleaded for me to release his guilt as he held my arm, I had plenty of things I wanted to say.

But none of them were the words he wanted to hear, there was no "it's okay" or "I forgive you." But I didn't want to say anything else either, I didn't want to tell them how much I hated them or even how much they hurt me. So I didn't say anything or I wish I did anyway "don't ever talk to me again."

There was no hurt or betrayal in my voice, not even hate. It was just cold and calculating just like the boss I hated so very much. With that, I snatched my arm and left.


	12. Chapter 12: My Last Show

_**Warning there is violence and cursing!**_

 _ **Chapter 12: My Last Show**_

 _2 years have passed since I started working for Mr. Nara._

 _ **Temari's Pov**_

 _I wiped the last remnants of my tears from my face, it still hurt and I was still very angry but I couldn't show such a face in front of my family, especially my father. Opening the door to the house I walked into the kitchen, on the counter I had found my dinner, with a sticky note from Gaara._

 _"Make sure to eat_

 _-Gaara"_

 _It gave me a small semblance of a smile, they were most likely asleep, it was their way of avoiding our father. And I appreciated that it kept them from getting hurt and gave him time to himself. Giving a huff, I grabbed the plate of food and inserted it into the microwave._

 _I set the timer for 5 minutes, that's all it would need. Just as I sat down and started to eat my dinner, the silence brought back today's events full blasts. Causing me to choke on a sob, I ran my palms over my eye's to stop the flooding tears. I didn't have to push them away, they were the only friends I had, but it just hurt too much._

 _I couldn't stand the thought of just watching on as just a friend. Unwillingly another sob cleared my throat, as the sound of the front door slamming jolted me with surprise. Wiping the tears from my face, I heard him stagger into the dining room._

 _Ignoring him, I tried to finish my meal in what little piece I had, "what are you doing up?" He questioned. "What does it look like?" I spat with venom in my voice, I couldn't help it after today's events I didn't have the patience for his crap._

 _"Where's the respect Temari" he growled as he pulled back my chair to look me in the face. "If you want respect, how about getting a fucking job or better yet act like an actual dad, Rasa" I spat his name with venom, no I couldn't call him dad, not anymore._

 _I dealt with this crap for long enough, I'm 19 and am now a guardian of my 2 younger brothers. I didn't need this, I only dealt with his crap for an extra year, cause I was hoping he would get better. But I realize now, this man that used to be my father would only get worse._

 _"YOU FUCKING BRAT!" He yelled earning me a smack across the face, "REALLY CAUSE THE ONLY BRAT I SEE IS YOU!" I yelled back, and honestly, it felt good, to let out all that pent-up anger._

 _"NO RESPECT AFTER EVERYTHING IV'E DONE FOR YOU!"_

 _"WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING FOR US FOR THE PAST 3 YEARS!"_

 _"IM SICK OF YOUR SHIT!" He yelled as he broke the glass bottle on the table. "Is that a fetish of yours, breaking glass and all" I smirked until I realized what he was about to do, lounging towards me the half broken glass bottle in his hand._

 _I backed up just in time as the bottle shattered ln the ground with full force, the man had lost is mind "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"_

 _Surely enough he was, as he started to choke me we fell to the ground. Scratching his arms and face I gaped for air that wouldn't come. I started seeing darkness dance at the edge of my vision as my lungs started to burn and ache for air._

 _Giving him a swift kick in the balls, he reeled back in pain. Giving me a moment to catch my breath, I ran up the stairs in a rush. I just reached the top when he grabbed my ankle and yanked me down. The force causing an excruciating pain as my head hit the ground, I wasn't sure what was happening anymore._

 _The lights and everything flickered overhead, my sight blurry as something pushed down on my chest and wrapped around my neck. I gaped for air, as I scratched at whatever was holding me down. Just as I felt I couldn't take it anymore, the force was knocked off._

 ** _Gaara's Pov_**

 _"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Kankurro yelled as he pushed the man to the ground. It wasn't much a test of strength, Rasa started to laugh which caused me to glare. But I would deal with him later, I rushed over to Temari's side._

 _She was woozy as she tried to sit up, but that was understandable as she was bleeding profusely at the head. Grabbing her shoulders I kept her steady, "KANKURRO!" I yelled at the teenager currently beating down what used to be our father._

 _Just as he was about to land another bunch on the man's bloody face I screamed out again "TEMARI'S HURT!" This seemed to gain his attention as he scrambled off the man with horror on his face, "what should we do?" He questioned panic on his face as I heard Temari slightly groan, reaching a hand to her head._

 _I glared at the knocked out man for a second before turning back to Kankuro "call the ambulance, hurry!" I yelled, as much as I wanted to get my own beating in as well, I was more worried about Temari than I wanted revenge._

 _He nodded as he made a dash for the phone, I held onto to Temari's head "just hold on okay!"_

 ** _~GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out_**

 _I forgot to write the song from the last chapter sorry!_

 **Dramaturgy (English Cover)【JubyPhonic】**


	13. Chapter 13: Held or Gained

_**Chapter 13: Held or Gained**_

 _2 years have passed since I started working for Mr. Nara._

 _ **Temari's Pov**_

 _I woke with a frightened start, feeling a pain in the back of my head, as my eye's tried to adjust to the bright light. I groaned as I touched my head feeling the gauze wrapped around it "what?" I questioned as I realized where I was, sitting in a hospital bed._

 _"The doctor said it was just a concussion" I heard a familiar voice as I turned to see Gaara sitting next to me in a chair settled next to the bed. "Where at the hospital?" I questioned although it sounded more like a statement, "do you remember what happened?" he questioned as his hands gripped the blanket into fists._

 _"How could I forget?" I asked him incredulously which earned me a sigh of relief, "what happened to him anyway?" I questioned, knowing he knew who I was talking about. "The least punishment he is getting is 3 years in jail for child abuse, but if you add attempted murder he might be sent away for life. Or at least 13 years, if you don't press charges anyway."_

 _He sighed as he bites into one of my apples in the get well basket, I nodded at the thought "of course I'm pressing charges" I laughed sadly at the thought, which caused Gaara to actually laugh "finally!"_

 _"What?" I questioned surprised at his outburst, "you know, your the type of person he alway's looks at what they lost instead of what they have right." This caused me to laugh "I'm serious, you have me and Gaara, we don't need that man!" Kankurro walked into the room wrapping an arm around Gaara's shoulder who was equally grinning._

 _Trying to take a breath in a fit of laughs, tears started to form in my eye's. Earning me a hug from my younger brothers, "family should always stick together" Gaara whispered._

 _Finally settling down from my tears I gave my aching shoulders a stretch "man how long have I been asleep?" I questioned to the two of them "a day" Gaara replied nonchalantly._

 _"Seriously I thought it would be longer!" I practically yelled in surprise earning a small smile from Gaara and a grin from Kankuro, "that's called releasing stress" was my only reply._

 _I finally turned towards the 'get well' basket, Reading the card I gave a small smile._

 _Hope you get better soon! ^-^_

 _\- Love Tenten_

 _I gave a small smile at the thought, that was so Tenten like, I would make sure to thank her one day. But right now I still couldn't forgive her, looking in the basket I realized only the pears were left._

 _"What the heck?" I questioned turning to Gaara who was currently eating the last apple, "pears are disgusting." He replied, giving a pout as he turned around. Sometimes I forget he is still just a child._

 ** _Return to the present_**

"Still as crude as ever, huh" Neji gave a small smile, wish caused me to smile of my own. This whole time I sat here waiting for him, I reminisce about the past. "It's good to see you smile Temari" he replied wistfully, "oh shut up" was my only reply.

"I always thought you hated me" he replied taking a sip of the drink, "it's kinda nostalgic, to be back in the same cafe."

"You're going to be working for Gaara right?" I questioned, impatiently. "Yes I am" he whispered as he looked down at his cup. "I don't want our personal business to get in the way, so I wanted to say..."

"I forgive you, you and Tenten both."

He looked up at me with surprise and then something like realization crossed his face. He smirked, " so how's the baby?" I questioned smirking at his expression of surprise before he laughed again. "There's nothing that Tenten doesn't tell you is there."

I shook my head "I actually forgave Tenten awhile ago, but when I went to visit, she was bigger than a balloon." He laughed at the thought, just like that we spent the time talking about Tenten or even the old days. In all hones, y I had hated him until Gaara snapped me out of my runt.

I was being utterly ridiculous, besides he once said I had always looked at what I lost than I had. But one thing had always bugged me, that I just had to know "what was it that, Tenten had and I didn't?"

I questioned which made him smirk, "It wasn't a matter of what Tenten had and you didn't, in fact, you had one thing Tenten didn't." I perked up at this "you were always so capable of handling yourself and would almost never ask for help. It made me feel kinda useless at most times."

I nodded at the thought, It made sense in a relationship help should go both ways. But ours was only one-sided, "so who's the guy?" Neji asked which caused me to choke on my drink.

"Excuse me!" I stuttered at the thought, "Come on, if we know one thing I'm not clueless, you have a guy now right."

"No, I don't!" My face flustered red as Shikamaru popped into my head.

"Oh, so the feelings must be one-sided."

"Stop being ridiculous!"

"That makes me curious what type of guy he is, to make you change."

"Ugh! Just shut up already!"

 ** _~GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out_**


	14. Chapter 14: Remnants

_**Chapter 14: Remnants**_

 _ **Shikamaru's Pov**_

School had finally ended, and I couldn't have been any happier if I didn't have extra lessons for sleeping in class. I groaned at the thought, finishing things of this grade would be easy, but just the thought of it was a waste of time, I guess that's one thing me and my father had in common. "It's your own fault" Choji replied eating a spoon of Italian Ice.

"He's right you should learn your lesson by now" Naruto commented with the signal grin. These two had a lot of nerve, considering they also had extra lessons, Choji for eating in class, and Naruto for disrupting it. " I could say the same about you guys" I smirked as Naruto shoved my shoulder.

"I guess will never learn" Choji grinned taking another bite, "I worry about you guys graduation" Naruto crossed his arms trying to smother his grin. "Are you seriously saying that your the only idiot in this group" I replied.

"Now now Shikamaru you shouldn't put people down" Choji tsked waving his spoon in the air, as he waved a goodbye. "Well Hinata's waiting for me" Naruto replied ditching as well, which was weird considering they would never leave me alone, till I actually left. Turning my attention to the school gate I spotted the problem from a mile away.

There stood Ino Yamanaka, my old friend from middle school. "You finally make a show huh" she pouted indignantly, "yeah I guess I did" I replied nonchalantly as I started to pass her, causing her to grab my forearm. "Wait! Hold on!" She practically yelled, "what you didn't come here to bother me."

I was surprised instead of yelling or even glaring, she just fiddled with her fingers which were so unlike her. And even little cute, if I had to say so myself "my mom has a lot of old flowers, too many actually. So she asked if you wanted any." She blushed profusely before shaking her head, was Ino Yamanaka asking me out?

"Don't get the wrong idea, you snob!" She tsked looking away from me with a cross of her arms, she couldn't have had a better time. "Right, let's go" I replied holding a grin,"wait you are serious!"

"I don't hate you Ino" I replied at her outburst.

We had walked in silence, for quite awhile before we made it to the flower shop. "Pick whatever you want" she replied making her way to the back, making my way around the flowers I spotted one that actually caught my eye. It was a yellow Daffodil which surprisingly reminded me of that woman if I remember correctly they meant 'new beginnings.'

"Did you find something you like?" She questioned as she found my choice "ah Daffodils, what a good pick, who are you planning on giving it to, your mother?"

I picked one of the flowers giving it a good stare "maybe" I replied earning me a frown. "Then I'll wrap you some" She replied running off to the back, she was being uncharastically kind. Walking up to the counter I waited for a few minutes before she came with a bouquet of Daffodils I looked at it realizing the rose in the center "Ino..."

"Don't say it! I know it's stupid, but I'm not very good with words so let me say this..."

"I love you, okay!"

"I loved you too" I replied in a whisper.

"I thought so" she started to cry settling down the bouquet. "Ino.."

"Don't think I wouldn't catch the past tense in that" she smiled looking down at the bouquet. "I guess I was too late then" she whispered to herself. "What about Sai?" I questioned which caused her to shake her head. "He already knew about my feelings, but he said he would wait..." She sobbed wiping her tears away, I could barely stand to stomach it.

"He didn't care if I didn't return his feelings for him, I always thought my feelings were one-sided. But it really hurts, this rejection."

"Ino, I will always be here, as a friend" I stated for her to understand, as I took the bouquet fro the crying girl. "I know, just give me some time, okay" she sobbed indignantly. Looking at the rose I plucked it from the bouquet quietly tucking it into her hair, "I hate you" she replied trying to stop the tears.

"Hey, now that sounds more like the Ino I know" I smirked giving her head a last pat, before leaving the shop. If I told myself I saw this coming I would be lying, in all honesty, I always thought my feelings would stay one-sided.

It was pretty late when I made it back home, home when did I start thinking about it that way. Taking off my shoes at the door I walked into the front room finding Temari cooking behind the counter. "You back later than usual" she commented, which was pretty true I was the type to laze around as soon as I got the chance.

Giving a shrug I settled bouquet down on the table, she gave a questioning look before shaking it off. "What's up?" I questioned taking my seat at the barstool, as I leaned my chin on my palm.

"It's just that...Do you think being capable is a bad thing?" She asked scrambling the vegetables into the pan. I sighed at the thought, was this one of her more emotional days "if it is than I guess I like a capable woman." I stated causing her to turn around in surprise a deep blush upon herself, crap I said that out loud.

"W-w-what are you saying?" She stuttered trying to gather her calm. "I never said I was talking about you" I whispered as I snatched a kiss from her soft and lecherous lips. She jumped back in surprise before she could reply, I stood up and walked to the room holding a smirk upon my face.

At least she didn't hate it if she did you wouldv'e smacked me. I chuckled at the thought.

 _ **~GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out**_


	15. Chapter 15: Belated Valentines

_**Chapter 15: Belated Valentines**_

Unknown Pov

"Sir, there has been news" a woman walked into the office, handing him a piece of paper. He simply nodded for her to set it down on his desk, which she did. Leaving the room soon after she heard a laugh, "to think he would be staying there!"

Then in a solemn voice, "there truly isn't such a thing as a coincidence."

Temari's Pov

I watched him from behind the counter, I wanted to play it cool but ever since that kiss last night it was harder than it should be. I mean who does this kid think he is, taking another sip of my coffee I watched exit the bathroom shirtless. This caused me to redden even more, who does he think he is.

He can't just walk around a strangers household like that, I did have to admit though he does have a very nice physique. "Is it that hot?" He asked as I took another sip of my coffee, causing me to spit it out in a spray. "What are you talking about?! I would never think such a thing! Come on, get real kid" I replied realizing I was yelling and tried to play it cool off at the end.

"Wow, thanks for the compliment, but I was talking about your coffee" He replied, then covered his mouth trying to hide a what I assume was a smirk, "you looked pretty red, but to think I was the cause of it, you flatter me."

"Don't make me pour this on you" I stated showing him the hot coffee, causing him to laugh. What was wrong with him, is it just me or has he been more...Happy? I watched him get dress, dissettled by his sloppy way of dressing, he reminds me of Kankuro all over again.

"Your tie is loose" I mentioned as I walked around the counter to him, "then why don't you fix it" he tilted his head as he gave a smug smile. "I wouldn't mind if I do" I smiled back, as I tightened it to the point that it was choking him.

"I think I prefer you this way" I gave a toothy grin, that should teach the brat to tease me. "T-Temari" he choked out, as he tapped my hand, signaling he gave in. I decided to let him go much to my dismay, "your happy attitude is creeping me out."

Giving his tie a swift tug he loosened it, taking a breathe"I can't help it, it's nice to get something off your chest, don't you agree?" This caused my mind to flashback to Neji and Tenten, this caused me to give a small smile "I guess it does give you a nice feeling, huh?"

"Now get out of here, you child" I replied my facial features returning to normal, as I gave him a slight kick to the leg. "Children like you should be in school" I commented, trying hard not to smile, dang it was contagious. "You really know how to dampen a person's mood, don't you?"

He gave a sigh as he grabbed his shoes, "what a drag."

Yep, there was the Shikamaru I knew, a constant complainer. Now he makes me wish he acted more happy, cause sometimes he could just be plain annoying. "Oh yeah, I'm having family over this weekend" I mentioned as he groaned a complaint.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" He questioned standing as he grabbed his bag, settling it behind his shoulder. "I could honestly care less if you come or not" I simply replied, but for some reason, I honestly didn't feel like that, but I couldn't describe the feeling either.

"Then I'll make sure to be there" He smirked as he opened the door"I prefer you didn't" was my reply as he left. It was weird seeing him leave ahead of me, but today I had a day off and was planning on using it. For example, I was still in my pajama's, a white button-down shirt and tight black thigh shorts.

Shikamaru's Pov

"Oh, Shikamaru!" I heard a crack of knuckles crack behind me only to see Naruto Uzumaki. "Is the rumor's true Shikamaru?" Choji asked eating a handful of popcorn.

"What rumor is it now?" I questioned with actual curiosity, I was never the one to clear rumors. I just let them float around, and it wasn't like no one knew me. "This week's rumor is that you are currently playing a rich slash hot older woman and our schools hottest diva Ino Yamanaka" Naruto replied patting me on the shoulder, "congratulations."

"Man I wish I was you Shikamaru" Choji chuckled at the joke "not really."

"Wow that's one amazing rumor" I gawked at the idea of it, "I wrote it down in your scorebook" Naruto chuckled showing him the book, "there is now a total of 25 rumors that surround you, Choji has 15, and I have 30" He emphasized raising his eyebrows.

"Nice" I reply handing him a high five, "I don't see why you would enjoy such a thing" Hinata replied with confusion, I still have to get used to her having around. "It's like raising our popularity score" Naruto replied trying to explain.

"We do it because it's fun, duh!" Choji yelled exasperated, "it's just pure bad luck, that this happens to me" I gave my own explanation. "I don't think I'll ever understand boys" she chuckled at the thought.

Just as we made it to the school gate, I was approached by men in black suits. Much to my dismay, "would you please come with us?"

I frowned at the thought and annoyance, they were bodyguards for my family. My mother must have sent them, "why should I?"

"Young master Shikamaru, your father has requested for your return home."

 _ **~GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out**_

 _ **To think I finally got my loss motivation back, only for my internet to be cut off soon. So I'm gonna write as many chapters as possible.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Family Talk

**_Chapter 16: Family Talk_**

 _Temari's Pov_

He's been out of sorts lately, and it's really starting to bother me. I mean yeah, he's still his lazy bum self who is constantly complaining, but in reality he's been more quiet than usually. I wonder if this is about the whole Family-thing, I know Gaara may be intimidating but he hasn't even met him yet. Maybe something had happened at school, it could be the only reason, considering he came back later than usual.

What the heck? Why should I care, I sound like a nosy wife. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I turned to look at the silent boy who sat on my couch. He laid down with his head on the couch arm with a math book on his face. He wasn't asleep and was just moaning like a freaking zombie on my couch, which made things even more weird.

Finally slipping the math book off his face,he sat up to look behind the couch where I was cooking in the kitchen. "Temari" he moaned causing a shiver to run up my back, which I shook off. I turned to him, giving him my full attention or as much as I could give him considering I'm cooking, "what exactly is are relationship?" He questioned his arms crossed on the back of the couch.

"At this point were not really stranger's anymore, are we" I stated, I thought about this a lot before, but lately I was so happy I just let the thought slip. Which was embarrassing enough, I couldn't really say we are just acquaintances, were far past that and friends. But I wouldn't say were best friends or even a couple. A blush spreading across my face I shook my head.

What exactly is are relationship? Is a good question, I don't know if this answer is correct but it was the only one I could give at the moment. "Aren't we family" I stated, I heard him mumble something under his breathe something like "family, huh." He settled his head into his arms, where I couldn't see his face and stated "I guess that would make you wife then Temari."

I was so glad he couldn't see my face, which I swore was completely heated up. The brat was still making these weird statements, I shook my head trying to wipe the red from my face unsuccessfully. These damn hormones, I guess my silence made him curious as he started to look up with a questioning face "Temari?"

But before he could successfully see my face, I face palmed him causing him to fall off the couch. "What the heck are you saying!" I tried to calmly say, but instead it came out all high and strained, which caused him to look up and see my face. We stopped and stared at each other for a moment, before he started to smirk "why Temari if I didn't know better i'd swear your..."

But before he could finish that sentence I stomped on his stomach, the brat dared to make fun of me. I heard a satisfying grunt before I ran to my room and slammed the door "you can make your own dinner tonight."

Then I heard a yell from beyond the room, "ah, Temari the food is burning!" I take back what I thought, he's just fine, too fine!

 _Shikamaru's Pov_

After I finally saved the Yakisoba from burning, I rinsed the hot pan in the cold water the steam rising from the skillet. I gave a small grin as I looked at Temari's room door, she really knows how to rile up a kick, huh.

After today's event's I wasn't expecting such a reaction, all I really wanted was some comfort and ended up getting more than I really wanted. Temari always was very generous, after all, if she really wanted me gone that day, she could've called the police. I don't know if she let me stay out of pity or not. But her reaction today was just so cute, it left me wanting more. Damn, I never thought I was the greedy type of guy.

Sinking down the counter, I held my face at the thought of it, sometimes I wish she was better at hiding it. I sat on the back of heels when I heard my phone ring, grabbing it from my pocket's I found a text from Anko, my father's secretary.

 _ **Anko: Mr. Shikaku has set an appointment for you this Saturday. You are obligated to come.**_

I gave a groan, he always did ran on his own time. Never with any consideration for anyone else, in fact, he never had any for anyone. Not even family, I never understood that man it was always his company with him. I sighed at the thought of it.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I sat at the dining room table, with a sigh. I was obligated to eat with the family, even if I just wanted to catch some sleep up in my room. "How was class?" My mother asked setting down a plate of spaghetti in front of me and a bowl of salad right next to it. Even if we could afford it my mother didn't believe in having maids._

 _"I still don't understand why I have to go" we all new I smarter than everyone my age, I even have a higher IQ than my father. "You need a high school degree, if you want to take over my company" He stated simply like it was obvious, which grew to annoy me even further "who said I wanted to take over your company" I growled at the thought, which made my mother freeze, I took after my father which meant I was always serious._

 _Who would want to take over that disgusting place, I knew exactly what went on behind the scenes. It wasn't exactly a family secret, what my father did to kick his way to the top. Try having your life threatened as many as times as me and you would know. Shikaku sat down his fork and gave Shikamaru a glare that would settle anyone into silence. To bad for him Shikamaru was his almost exact carbon copy, "then tell me Shikamaru, what do you want to be?"_

 _I stared right back at him unfazed by his glare, twirling my fork in the spaghetti I answered him "a doctor." This seemed to anger him even further, "you are much more capable than a doctor, you're undermining your own abilities, when you could make twice as much as a surgeon if you took over my company."_

 _He tried to pay the anger off by taking a bit of his food, my mother sat at the table in silence, twirling her fingers. "But I'm not now am I" I started watching him for reactions, my father could be quite intimidating to different people, but he would never raise a hand against family._

 _After at least half an hour of waiting, he sat down his fork finished eating regaining his calm. "Tell me, how are you planning on paying for it, where are you going to live during this period of time?" He questioned wiping his hands with a napkin, like there was even dirt on those hands, at least not the physical kind anyway._

 _But I knew full well what he meant by that question, he wasn't planning on paying for my college. He wouldn't even house me either."Don't worry, I'll pay until your graduation, that's unless you change your mind."_

 _"I'm a man who sticks to my words" I glared at him, anger raising off in rolls as we gave each other the death glare. My mother patted me on the shoulder "honey, your father only wants what's best for you."_

 _"I don't need him to shelter me" I growled in anger, I could never be angry at my mother in fact I tried to reel my anger back when I heard his words._

 _"No he's right, we shouldn't be sheltering him, he hasn't even begun to see the world" He stated with calmness to my surprise, causing me look up at him. "Maybe that's why he should **leave** " This caused my mother to gasp as I knew full well what he meant, the bastard was kicking out his own son._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Looking at the message I replied with a simple

 _ **Shikamaru: I'll be there.**_

It seems I won't be able to make it to Temari's family reunion.

 _ **~GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out!**_


	17. Chapter 17: Friendship

_**Chapter 17: Friendship**_

 _ **Shikamaru's Pov**_

"So I thought about it, and then I realized haven't I've seen Temari somewhere before" Choji questioned grabbing his chin in thought, while his other hand held a taco. He really does have a constant change of food, and love for all kinds. Turning around Naruto walked backward looking at me, Choji, and our new addition Hinata.

"You know he's right I have seen her somewhere before" Naruto carefully thought, trying to jog his memories, which I would be surprised if he could. This made Hinata giggle as she walked on my other side, what the heck was she going on about "Ok, you guys have officially lost it" I told them. "Come on Shikamaru, doesn't she jog any type of memories?" Naruto asked slowing down so he was closer to me.

Stopping in tracks I thought about it, I couldn't say I saw her before that night but I have heard her voice somewhere before. Since I stopped my friends stopped around me as they thought about it their selves, all the while Hinata continued to giggle ruining my line of thoughts. "Gosh Hinata, I can't think of your constant giggling" Naruto yelled frustrated, I thought it was for the same reason as I but boy was I wrong.

Grabbing her from behind the waist he pulled her close as he kissed her neck causing her to giggle even more "ew guys, there are people here" I told them making a disgusted face, they better not have a full make-out session in front of. "I'm sorry I don't see any people just a few bears" Naruto chuckled as he pulled his head away from her neck, thank god I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one who was grateful, Hinata over there was as red as a tomato for a second.

"Come on Choji back me up man," I told him as I looked behind me as I saw him tap away on his phone as he ate his taco. I gasped inwardly, don't tell me Choji was texting his girlfriend, my best friend totally was betraying me. He was blowing me off for his girlfriend, it was enough that I am the only one without a girlfriend, but come on don't rub it in my face.

"Ah-ha!" Choji shouted almost shocking on his taco, lesson learned kids don't eat and talk. After getting it down he took a breathe "I thought I had seen her before, take a look" he told us showing us the phone in full view, and there she was Temari in mascara and a black t-shirt made out of net. With short black shorts and a grey jacket hooded jacket of on top, she still wore high boots like nowadays but her hair was separated into four spiky parts like a rock star.

Wait for a rock star, then it came to me with a sigh, of course, I have heard of her before, no wonder her voice sounded too familiar. "Oh so Temari was a rock star, huh," Naruto thought with a shrug, but then he totally backtracked "wait are you telling me I'm friends with a rockstar?!" This time Hinata just burst out full laughing, which let me tell you weren't the most elegant thing I've seen her do.

"What Hinata, did you know?" He asked as we walked into the school gate, she nodded as she tried to stop her laughing, I hope she doesn't suffocate. Finally calming down as we reached the shoe locker she reached for her shoes, "you see me and Temari go way back."

"How back specifically?" Choji asked as he continued to text away, this time I was pretty sure it was his girlfriend. "I guess it started back in middle school, I was a shy girl believe it or not," she said with a smile. But she still was if you asked me, "but how did the two of you meet?" Naruto asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders, these two are too clingy today. "I guess it was because she was dating my big brother Neji, at that time," Hinata said thoughtfully as she thought back, but the only thing I could think was she was dating her older brother?!

Choji chuckled as he gave me that annoying look of is, that meant to pry and be nosy, that jerk knew my feelings pretty well. I mean I knew she probably had dated before but Hinata's older brother, wow just wow, what amazing coincidences that would also explain they're weird behavior when they saw each other. "Your older brother?" I asked her honestly wanting to know, "Sorry I meant he was my cousin, I just call him older brother."

Yeah like that made me feel any better I thought with a sigh, there was no way I could tell her that though, Hinata didn't know my feelings I don't even think Naruto knows. Yet the two continue to chatter away dampening my mood even more. Feeling a pat on my shoulder I turn to see Choji trying not to laugh, I'm gonna kill him. But oh well what's a little Jealousy, I'm pretty used to it by now.

 _Temari's Pov_

"Hold the elevator!" I heard a yell, but I was too deep and thought to actually hear, ok maybe I wasn't but why should I hold the elevator for Kankuro. He's probably just here to catch a nap or even disturbed Gaara, sadly for me just as the elevator was just about to shut he put his hand in the elevator closing on it in and then opening in the last second.

"Tsk" was the only thing I could say as he held his hand in pain and walked into the elevator beside me "That's cold sis" he stated in a pathetic whinny voice, which only resulted in me giving him the cold shoulder. I don't know why but I just wasn't in the mood today, the event's from last night totally bothered me for some reason. I can't exactly put my tongue on it but for some reason, although I said we were family, we didn't exactly act like it. did we?

"Hey, Temari!" I heard a yell causing me to turn around and see Kankuro for the first time today. He wasn't exactly the example of an older brother, today he wore camouflage military shorts with a bright yellow long sleeve shirt on top that felt like it was burning my eye's just to look at it. Not to mention back and white Nike sneakers and mismatching socks. "You look horrible, today," I told him with a side glance.

"Oh so now your finally paying attention, and yeah you look horrible too," He told as he leaned on the wall and crossed his arms. This caused me to look down at my own outfit. I wore a see-through red t-shirt where you could see my the outline of my black lace bra, on top was a gray hoodie that hung off of my shoulders. Along with it were white shorts and black see-through stockings with my own pair of Nike sneakers.

Feeling myself blush I zipped up my hoodie with a groan, damn I accidentally wore the wrong shirt and shorts, where was my consciousness nowadays. "I've been busy" was my only excuse as Kankuro sighed and stood off the wall as the elevator stopped at another floor, allowing others on. "Yeah, well I could see that just make sure you don't dress like that at the family dinner," He told me, raising plenty of questions. I mean why the hell couldn't I dress like this at the family dinner, it was the only family after all, and it's not like I made a habit out of it considering Shikamaru was around anyway.

Seeing the confusion evident on my face he gave me his answer "I wanna introduce my girlfriend to the family dinner." I sighed oh great, it was just his girlfriend huh, how many times does this make it. Just as I was about to count it off on my fingers, it made me realize he never actually did invite one to the family dinner. Don't tell me the idiot was serious about her, I sighed I really did not want to have one of those talks with his girlfriend, I'm not exactly the friendly type after all.

"Evening" Neji stated as he walked into the elevator, now this was awkward I never thought I would be stuck in one of these situations, with my brother and ex in the same elevator."Yeah, evening" I replied to him, as Kankuro watched us from the background, damn he better not say anything dumb. After all, it's not like Kankuro and Gaara didn't know what passed between us.

Shoot I better say something before Kankuro does "so how is TenTen?" I asked him, I wasn't angry at him anymore and I wanted Kankuro to know I was okay with it, not with it but I'm over it? It was too hard to explain to myself let alone Kankuro, I guess at the end of the day I was truly angry that they didn't tell, I felt like they just lead me on and then dumped me off at the end of the cliff when I needed them most.

But it wasn't they're fault they didn't know how bad my situation was when I didn't tell them anything, but still who tell anybody something like _'Hey I'm in a ton of debt, barely scraping by to pay for my two brothers and abusive dad to the point I'm puking blood in the toilet from stress and the various beatings I earn, so just the usual what about you?'_

Yeah the more I think about this the angrier I get, I came to learn life didn't go by the rule _'forgive and forget'._ We simply just had to keep going forward and not focus too much on what's in the past. Occasionally yes we do forgive like I forgave Tenten but not completely Neji because he was the biggest jerk of all in the whole situation. But I do agree that we forget, and I'm grateful for it, forgetting makes life so much easier it's something we all take for granted.

But it's something so important to cause if I had to remember everything thing I went through, I would most likely either be in a mental house or taking therapy. Leaning more towards the mental house, I thought with a grimace which seemed to have caught Neji's attention who seemed to have said something about Tenten, I wasn't too sure.

"Are you fine?" Neji asked me as my brother grabbed my elbow in concern, seriously when have I ever became that fragile girl who needed constant care. I frowned at the idea of me being that "I'm fine, just wondering if I remembered to cut off the stove" I lied flawlessly. Kankuro laughed at me or at least I thought it was the idea of it until I heard what he said "first you come here dressed like that for work, then you forget to turn off the stove, wow Temari maybe we should get you therapy."

This earned him an elbow to the stomach much to my chagrin, he crumbled to the floor as the elevator door FINALLY opened. I turned to Neji who seemed to have acted like he didn't hear our conversation or even noticed my outfit, but he failed when he gave a cough into his sleeve. Giving a huff I walked off the elevator the elevator towards Gaara's office, I really hoped Gaara had a shirt I could borrow, my current shirt wasn't exactly working attire.

 _ **Unknown Pov**_

"Come on man, at least maintain your hair" a dark-haired tall and lean man smoothed out his companion's long raven hair, he would prefer to tie it in something but it would have to due. Since the man obviously didn't put any effort into dressing the part, "wait" he said looking around in the limousine for a particular object.

"Where is your blazer?" He questioned the man who didn't seem to care much as he looked out the window. "Dude if you're not wearing a tie at least wear a blazer" his friend was obviously a looker, everyone always swooned over him, who was he kidding he himself was a looker, it was in the damn family genes. With their dark raven hair and black eye's that seemed to swallow you whole, but besides that their features couldn't be much different.

He had short unkempt hair while his friends hair were long and a straight smooth to accompany it was his onyx eye's, while he was a shade lighter and more of an ashy gray. His friend has a very pale skin color and looked quite weak considering he was one of the strongest guys he knew, it was surprising he was always sickly. While he, on the other hand, had a lean and muscular built that girls oozed to touch maybe even guys he wasn't too sure. But he knew guys definitely wanted to touch his friend with his feminine looks, he definitely had to watch out for others.

With a grunt, he removed his tie from his own suit knotting it around the other guy who didn't even seem to notice as he fixed him up for the meeting. Even if they were lookers it had nothing to do with work, his friend had to at least look competent if he wanted people to take him seriously. If he was smart his friend was even more so, he was his friend's lawyer/ bodyguard considering many wanted him dead, while his friend was renowned as a young genius among society and the current CEO of Uchiha corps.

He worked hard to get to where he was today with much blood and sweat, and as his best friend, he worked even harder to stay next to his side. As he knows how much he needs him even if he doesn't show it, he thought as he rolled up his friend's sleeves and gave a look of appraisal with a nod.

He held the 27-year-old in a choke hold as the man grabbed his arms to try and release for some air "what are you doing?" He gasped trying to get free, this would've been easy for him if they weren't currently in a car. "Oh so now I finally get a reply huh?" He cheerfully laughed as he ruffled his friend's hair again before letting him go.

"Seriously I'm over here working my butt off for you and I don't even get an appreciative glance, what's going on in that thick head of yours? Can I crack it open?" He questioned as he leaned on the car door as his friend smoothed out his hair again.

"I'm just worried, I don't particularly like our current business partner, I'm always on edge when he's around" he stated leaning over him as he pulled his best friends seatbelt on with a sigh "neither do I."

 _ **~GummiBearsAndTears Signing out.**_

 _I hope you enjoyed this new chapter as I am finally back! Yeah! Whoopee!_

 _That's right people I graduated high school and_ _will finish all my stories and even reboot others!_

 _*Whispers* I did get extremely lazy and ended maybe some crappily._

 _But who cares can't wait for the next chapter, and can you who these characters are?_


	18. Chapter 18: Trust

_Chapter 18: Trust_

 _ **Shisui's P.o.v.**_

Looking himself in the mirror Shisui scratched his rugged chin in need of a shave in thought, ever since the meeting with Shikaku he couldn't help but be on edge. Just what exactly was that man getting at? He could never understand.

 _"Mr. Uchiha" Shikaku Nara stated as waved his hand over to a seat in front of his desk, it was a nice little area with two plush dark green recliners and a couch in between, there was a black fluffy rug under it and a round glass coffee table, in the center of the table was a beautiful potted Camellia which only bloomed one flower strangely, don't get him wrong it's not like there wasn't any others just that they hadn't bloomed or just...cut._

 _"Mr. Uchiha, I hope you don't mind but can I just call you Itachi?" He asked waving at his secretary Anko, who he had to admit was pretty hot and wouldn't mind a crack at it if he says so himself. Opening the blinds behind Shikaku he saw an array of bonsai tree's, strange he never thought Shikaku was the plant type of man, but then looking again all the plants in the window sail that crossed the whole plant. Gave a looming yet eerie shadow from the bright sun outside._

 _Seating himself Itachi gave a slight nod at Shikaku's question, which if Shisui had say himself sounded wrong, it didn't sound like a question that belonged in a meeting "please go ahead, there are two Uchiha's hear after all" Itachi answered wholeheartedly, yet also a reminder if the man tried anything, after all Uchiha's weren't someone to mess with, it was common sense to most people._

 _But then again Shikaku wasn't most people, he remember how uncle Fukaku would always remind them to stay away from the man. He was never sure if Uncle Fukaku meant that personally or in business, but never the less he took the advice and could only hope Itachi would as well._

 _Shikaku gave a boisterous laugh at Itachi's warning as he waved him off "please boy there's no need for reminders, I know you Uchiha's quite well." He chuckled reigning in his laugh, it was so sudden it kept them both on edge. Shisui more than usual causing him shift closer to Itachi, did this man just call him boy, rude but gave him a bit of insight. He had no intention of thinking of them as equals in this conversation, best be aware._

" _Anko please close the door on your way out," he said with a wave of his hand, the spiky ponytailed lady wink at them as she walked towards the door "Oh and I think it's about time you send him a reminder" he told her nonchalantly "of course, sir" she stated leaving the room._

 _Him? Mentally shaking his head he stuffed that piece of information aside for later, "Now to business" Shikaku said with a shake of his head " I would like to make you a proposal." He stated nonchalantly without a care in the world as he pulled a small pair of shears out of his draw._

 _Standing he walked over to his bonsai tree, probably finding some type of imperfection. He did have a thing about perfection, he noticed that since a young age. He came over a lot cause of family business, still doesn't know what type of business of course, but Itachi probably knew and didn't trust him it seemed as much as it hurt he could kinda see why._

" _I would like to do a joint collaboration with you for a rising star of mine, you see" Shikaku stated like it was which it was, but nonetheless strange. This time Shisui spoke up "I understand, but why would you want a joint collaboration for such a task, your company has plenty of fame already, I don't understand why you would need us?"_

" _Why I do commend you for the compliment, this star has plenty of talent you see, and I desire for her to be at the top. And for that I would need all three of our companies to back her, can you imagine how amazing she would be?"_

" _Right now it might just be a joint collaboration but in the future, we could be a joint company. Completely balanced, there wouldn't be any problems, no sudden falls in stocks, or even… competitors" He said almost everything nonchalantly but that part felt like it was directed at them._

" _It sounds like an amazing deal, I assume you have everything in place" Itachi stated it wasn't a question he knew that man had everything in place he just needed their backing, he pretty much told them he already had Sunagakure's backing, he seemed sure of it. But as Itachi said it 'sounds' amazing, there had to some type of catch._

 _The man chuckled "of course nothing would go past you" he stated clipping a branch off his bonsai tree giving it a lookover he carelessly threw the branch in the garbage, for some reason it just seemed wrong. Do people normally throw branches in a….. Garbage can? Maybe he was over thinking it._

" _I would like you to hand the company over to your younger brother Sasuke Uchiha, I presume is his name? Am I correct?" He asked them giving them a side glance as he clipped a single leaf. Our silence was enough of an answer, yes we had a younger brother named Sasuke, but what the hell did that have to do with any of this._

" _Why the hell should we hand it over to Sasuke?! He hasn't even graduated highschool nonetheless college-" Shisui yelled, he had so many problems with this matter, not that he hated Sasuke. He was like a younger brother to him, and for that exact reason he would never push all this onto Sasuke. Their company wasn't exactly clean, neither was the Nara's or Sungakure's company. To push it onto Sasuke he couldn't imagine the threats on the boys life, it was bad enough with him and Itachi._

" _Shisui sit down" Itachi interrupted his rage as he gripped his arm, to Shikaku he might have seemed calm but from the bruising pressure he was putting on his arm he could tell Itachi was even angrier than he was._

 _Shikaku frowned at their behavior as he set the shears down on the windowsill, "I don't mean now of course, after college" he said with a wave of his hand like it was obvious. "I know the boy is a genius, even more so than his brother" he mentioned eyeing Itachi, the look he gave was indescribable was it wary or worry. It may not sound like much but it's such an important distinguish, if it's wary it would be like cornering a rat. Which everyone knew wasn't a good idea "but do not worry, I plan on handing my company over to my son as well, he's probably just as smart as that Sasuke boy" he stopped like he should mention something but just shook his head._

" _All we have to do is simply set the stage for them" He stated nonchalantly, but we all knew what that meant, crush any enemies in the way, it wasn't like they hadn't done it before. And he was fairly certain that Shikaku was behind the Sunagakure incident._

 _Itachi simply stared at the man as he tried to read him, it wasn't a bad deal in fact there was nothing wrong with it. But it still sounded weird, why would he suddenly make a deal this, yes their profit would increase dramatically. But still, something was off…. Itachi simply shook his head as he sat up from his seat, it was about time they made an exit "the joint collaboration project sounds just fine, and I would like you to send a contract to me."_

 _He looked at the clock before staring back at the old man before him "but I would still like some time to think about the Joint company business." It wasn't a question, Itachi didn't ask a question it was a fact, it was a big decision anybody would need to think it over._

 _The man simply sighed he seemed disappointed, like we would of just signed on "a week" he stated. "Excuse me?" Shisui asked not quite understanding what the man was getting at, but Shikaku simply raised an eyebrow like he just realized an idiot "I said you have a week."_

 _Who the hell did this man think he was? "You can't just- "again Shisui was stopped by Itachi "I understand, you're a very busy man, you wouldn't have time to hold out such an offer for long. I will give you a answer in a week's promise" Itachi stated with a nod "Thank you for your time Mr. Nara" opening the door he left, Shisui gave the man one more look before following Itachi out the door._

 _On their way out, the building he couldn't help but think about the look the man gave, he looked…Amused._

Dumping his head under the cool water in the sink he tried to clear his mind. He had just finished shaving and even showered, looking fit as ever in just a towel. It was a sight girl could only dream of (Me included ≖◡ಎ≖).

The bathroom door opening, a raven-haired teenager stared at him drown himself in the sink "There are better ways to make suicide, that would be less painful, trust me" he stated making his sudden appearance known, scaring the crap of Shisui who suddenly raised his head only to hit his head on the faucet, causing him to gasp and choke on water much to his discharge.

Taking his head out the sink, he cut it off as he coughed up water "what the hell Squirt?! You can't just walk in on somebody like that!" Sasuke simply shrugged as he looked at the older male "I was told to call you down for breakfast."

"So you bust into my bathroom! Where's my privacy around here?!" he yelled exasperated as he scratched the back of his head. "Shisui….."Sasuke stated looking at him in what was concern written all over his face. He wasn't the type to usually show so much emotion, but when it came to family he was an open book.

"It wasn't suicide" Shisui sighed patting the younger boy on the head, he was worried considering this wasn't the first time Shisui tried suicide. But that was back then and this was now, and besides, he wasn't even trying to kill himself this time.

"But the water was running for at least 30 minutes" Sasuke mentioned still suspicious "so you're saying I held my breath for at least 30 minutes and didn't even feel it?" Shisui questioned looking back at the full sink filled to the brim with water "I must have super lungs" he teased jokingly earning his head a smack knocking it off of Sasuke's head "that's because you're not human" he coldly remarked.

"Eh, then what am I? "He questioned curiously with a smirk as he leaned his naked shoulder against Sasuke's as the boy shook his head looking at the man's naked form "a pervert" he stated opening the bathroom door that leads to Shisui's room leaving the older man in shock.

"Sasuke you don't really think that about Shisui do you?" he whined as he walked behind the teenage boy hooking his arm around the younger boys neck, causing him to frown in disgust "don't talk about yourself in third person it's gross" he stated letting the man pull his head closer against his naked chest. "But the girls like it" Shisui smirked down at Sasuke like he is giving him advice.

Sasuke wasn't that tall earning the nickname 'squirt' from Shisui, and he looked pretty like his brother Itachi in the face department except younger. But that's where the similarities stopped, he was lean for a teenage boy not at all skinny like the girly Itachi. The boy was 5'6 and his hair was short unlike Itachi's a little longer than Shisui's and yet flowy. He kind of wondered how the boy styled it that way, but if the girls liked it who was he to complain.

Sasuke sighed not even bothering to reply that comment "put some clothes on."

Finally slipping on a shirt, wore black jean pants and a tight black shirt that left nothing to imagination on top of that was a buttoned checkered shirt, the sleeves were rolled to sit above the elbows and the shirt was wide open giving a good view, yet the checkered shirt gave a flare to the simple outfit.

He contemplated putting on a headband but decided not to as he hooked his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and walked down the stairs of the mansion to breakfast, much to the boy's chagrin he could feel the boy try to pull away. To bad for him Shisui was a clingy man, who loved contact.

Opening the twin wooden doors into the dinning room he spotted Itachi reading over, what he assumed was the 'contract.' "Shisui good timing" Itachi stated looking up at his cousin "read over this" he commanded him as slid it across the table towards them.

Letting go Sasuke, Shisui snatched it off the table "what am I your servent?" He joked raising an eyebrow at Itachi who only smirked back "well you do work for me, and even dress me." Shisui simply laughed at the mans antics "I really should get you a butler." Sitting down at the table he saw Sasuke seat himself next to Itachi yet right across from him in the corner of his eye's.

His eye's shot up in surprise at the supposed talent Shikaku mentioned, he eyed Sasuke as the two brothers talked, looking back at the paper growled at another name that popped up earning him a look from both brothers.

"Itachi you seriously didn't sign this did you?" He questioned him looking at, his cousins name signed in clear black ink. "You and I both know, that they are clearly under sh-" He was cut off by Itachi's glare, looking at Sasuke he sighed, it was one of Itachi's ridiculous rules not to talk about anything related to the company in front of Sasuke.

But if you asked Shisui, there was no point in protecting Sasuke from the truth, their company was dirty, to the point their parents were assassinated, Shisui's first, then the brothers, but Itachi covered it up taking their already dead bodies he faked a car accident. Which he was absolutely sure Sasuke still believed even if the boy was suspicious of the company.

So yes, they were dirty, but Sasuke's was still apart of this family no matter how much you want to protect him, people will still target him just as much as Itachi.

Shisui sighed running his hands through his hair he looked down at his plate of food, which held two thick and fluffy pancakes, scrambled eggs and two chicken sausages on the side. He smirked and looked at the maid beside him "can I get whip cream on that?" He winked flirtatiously earning his a scarlet red face as she took plate back to the kitchen, it was the perfect distraction hopefully Sasuke didn't think about what happened to much.

"Please don't flirt the with maids, it'll distract them from their work" Itachi remarked on his behavior going along with the change of topic. Shisui smiled who brought him back his plate filled with whip cream "I'll try" he said licking the whip cream off his finger as he watched her leave.

Shisui had a knack for poker face, it was his forte more than his cousins, although Itachi was the only one that knew of it. He had no intention of letting Sasuke know anything, if that is what Itachi wanted.

~GummiBearsAndTears


	19. Chapter 19: Protection

Protection

Sasuke's P.o.v.

It was school and yet his mind was elsewhere, what the hell was that outburst from Shisui about? It wasn't a question about what they weren't telling him, he knew quite well they always kept him in the dark, no matter how much he hated.

He always felt left out when it came to those two, but increasingly so when Itachi became CEO of the Uchiha Co., he hated it, it was a constant reminder that they thought he was weak and couldn't even handle himself. He was only weak if they never gave him the chance to help, it was like he 6 again when Shisui and Itachi didn't even trust him enough to tell him about Shisui's condition.

He never felt most frustrated when he waited in the hospitals waiting room, and Itachi dismissed and had him returned home without a single explanation. Leaning against the school gate he waited for Sakura's appearance, it wasn't like her to be late.

Looking up he saw Naruto in the distance, hanging out with Nara and Akimichi kun. Damn, how long was that idiot gonna keep this up, did he really expect him to apologize?

Like hell he had nothing to apologize for, and he regretted absolutely nothing he did. Even if he didn't regret it, he surprising did miss the Idiot. In the end Naruto was the one he would talk to about thoughts that currently plagued his mind.

But know the idiot was really distancing himself just because he was dating his crush. It didn't make sense, he heard the idiot had a new girlfriend so why keep the distance? Glaring at the blonde, he suddenly turned and stared right back at him and smirked before returning to his new 'friends' damn Sasuke hated that term.

"Sasuke" a clear and light voice reached out to him, similar to the light at the end of a dark tunnel. Revealing and relief, is what one usually feels after being in a dark tunnel for so long. The pinkette stared up at her boyfriend with evident worry "what took you so long?" He questioned the girl, as he said before she was an early bird and the first one to school.

The pinkette looked around till she spotted the blonde amongst the crowd, shaking her head she grabbed onto Sasuke's arm, with a smirk "you'll be surprised" she subtly told him. Dragging him into the class he caught a wave of Indigo hair, Hyuga.

 **Temari's P.O.V**

Sighing she threw the contract down on the red hairs desk, "your joking right?" Did he seriously want her to go back? Back there? With him? No she wasn't angry, she was passed angry or even furious, she was just tired.

Just the thought of going back was tiring, "It's only temporary, you only need to do one show" he told his siblings look up at both of their faces. Temari was exhausted while Kankuro was just pure disgusted, "we all know he's not to be trusted, can't you just reject the offer!" Kankuro yelled at Gaara.

Man she was getting a headache, she totally agreed with Kankuro but at the same time he wasn't the current CEO of Sunagakure, Gaara would know what's best for the company. "Well Gaara, why don't you?" She questioned the little redhead, who stood from his office chair grabbing his blazer which he threw over his shoulder.

"Kankuro you only have one show," opening the door to his office he looked back them "but Temari…" He seemed to have hesitated for a second, did he really want to do this "from that point on you will be acting as her instructor."

Temari glared at her contract in hand, Gaara was hiding something…And she hated fact that she was suppose to be the older sister to take care of them, yet ever since the hospital incident as much as she hated to admit it, they've been distant.

Most people could realize this if they actually just looked, for god sake they were all leaving separately. Why in the hell would her two siblings would have the need to leave seperately from her, Gaara was still only a teenage boy, while Kankuro was only a college student. She should be the one supporting them, even comforting them, yet they wouldn't fucking let her….

Stopping her line of thought she came to a sudden realization, writing off her name she handed the contract back to Gaara "Just make sure you make the family dinner tonight." The reason was obvious cause this family dinner was important, after all it was the mothers anniversary.

Grabbing the contract he looked back at his sister like he had something he wanted to say, but shook it off "I'll see what I can do" he started walking off. Sighing she looked back at Kankuro for an answer, who simply avoided eye contact "I'll definitely make it okay" leaving the room, he left her alone to her own realization.

Why did she pick up Shikamaru that day? That question had always bothered her, even though the answer was always right in front of her. Was it because she felt pity? Or even saw herself in him? No all that came after she met him, the truth was she was just….Lonely.

She just wanted to have with him, what she couldn't have with her brothers. What she lost from her brothers, how long ago did it stop. Maybe during the hospital incident, no it was before that, when she was trying to make a living for the whole family.

When they stopped thinking like a family, and only thought about…Survival. Survival was all that they thought about what she thought about, it was humanities first instinct, her first instinct. Yeah she paid for their tuition and even food, she even paid the bills. But in the end of the day who was she kidding, during that time had she really depended on either of them…Had she even talked to them?

You know if you leave a Chinchilla alone for a long time, it would die of loneliness. So that moment I found him in the alleyway, I was already starved for attention, of loneliness. In the end of the day I wasn't the one who picked up Shikamaru, he was the one who picked me up.

Him who had so much thoughts about his future, who hadn't given up, who even lifted my spirits that had long since been dead.

Seating herself on the couch, she wiped the tears from her face, when had she started crying "I'm sorry mom, I'm so sorry" she whispered to herself covering her face in shame and pure embarrassment, she had been deluding herself for years. She only thought about herself, that's why she didn't trust anybody, or even thought about depending on them. That's why Neji left, why they left…..

"From now on I will only think about them, I will take care of them" she hiccuped under her breath "I promise, I promise ma." From now on she wouldn't think about just herself, she would watch over Kankuro, she'll even find some way to take care of Gaara, yet strangly she even found herself wanting to take care of…..Shikamaru as well.

It didn't matter, if that was how she felt when she would just do it. A 4 year contract, for those 4 years she will continue to work under that man, Shikaku Nara. It wasn't like last time though, this time it would be different.

Shikamaru's POV

He would have to see him tonight, as much as he hated the idea of it, why was he so excited? He couldn't really want to see him, could he?

"Check it" Choji stated munching on his chocolate chip cookie, "Naruto's checking out his boyfriend again." And surely as Choji had stated, they had caught Naruto smirking at Sasuke Uchiha. "Good job making something normal seem weird Choji" the blonde sighed turning back to his companions. "Bro the fact that you considering what you were just doing normal, means your weird" Choji replied back earning a giggle from Hinata.

Naruto grumbled something under his breath as Choji grinned at Hinata "I'm glad somebody appreciates my jokes." Naruto gasped in horror as he faced his girlfriend "Hinata!" Her giggling turned into full out laughter as she hugged his arm, was it just him or was this shy girl was getting a whole lot more brave lately.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but Choji does have a point, you have been staring at Sasuke-kun since we came to school" she mentioned staring up at his face. "Don't tell me your jealous" he smirked leaning closer to her face, as she full blown out blushing.

Great now they were flirting infront of them, he preferred him staring at Uchiha compared to Hinata. And how come he was the only single person in this friend group of theirs, "I don't understand why you don't just make up already?" Shikamaru question the blonde, bringing them out of their daze successfully.

"It's not like I don't plan to" he stated turning away from the blushing Hinata giving her hand a squeeze. "I just want him to come to me first" He mumbled letting his fist burrow into his cheek "I'm always the one who offers an apology first or even asking for help, it's tiring thing to always lend a hand."

This made him draw a complete blank, which was something that has never happened before "I don't understand how it's any different, if one or the other person gives a hand first." Choji gave a snicker as he took the last bite of his cookie "of course you wouldn't."

"Would someone elaborate?" He questioned his group of friends, Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. As Choji seemed to care less and a little pissed "Isn't that because your always on the receiving end?" Hinata questioned me like I should know. "Yeah, since your always on the receiving end, you would notice how much you really have, until you lose it" Naruto stated with a breathy laugh as he seemed to realize something "just like Sasuke."

"What was that about Sasuke?" A clear and light voice startled them out of their depressing stupor. Looking up they realized long wavy pink hair and lime green eye's, "Sakura what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned with an akward chuckle.

She gave an annoyed sigh as she looked at the blonde "you do know this is also my classroom right?" She questioned him, but know that she was here, she did make a point ever since Naruto found Hinata he never even spared a glance towards Sakura.

"Well I guess you have point" he said avoiding eye contact as he looked at Hinata who seemed honestly confused. "Ugh whatever, just come here" she commanded as she dragged Naruto away towards the Uchiha boy leaving Hinata behind.

"Choji" Shikamaru stated gaining the attention of his friend "yeah?" He answered him, "you know it's not that I don't want to right?" He questioned his chubby friend who turned to look at him away from his phone "yeah, I know" he stated matter of factly, like he was defeated.

Shikamaru turned his head away from Choji away from the window "I'm going to meet my dad tonight" He guess it's about time he gave little back. Choji simply stared at him like he was the biggest idiot he had ever seen, and all honesty he never thought Choji would stare at him like that.

"The hell?" He leaned in closer to Shikamaru smothering him in his seat "I thought you were gonna tell me something besides that?!"

"What the hell do you mean besides that? I'm pouring out my thoughts here!"

"Dude! I don't wanna know your stupid thoughts! I can tell that just by looking at you!"

"Oh really! Then I'm sooo sorry I'm so obvious! What do want to hear your majesty?!"

"Oh I don't! What about the fact you rejected Ino!"

"Whoever told you that?" Shikamaru questioned his friend.

"Sai told me" Choji replied seriously annoyed with his friend with a roll of the eye. "When were you friends with Sai?" Shikamaru investigated his friend with a twitch of the eyebrow. "I can befriend anybody I want! Your not my mom!" He replied with a hmph turning away from him.

"Besides Sai is a pretty cool dude" he mumbled under his breath, "yeah but he couldn't keep a leash on his girlfriend now could he" Shikamaru replied clearly irritated by now. "For your information, Sai and Ino are in an open relationship" He stated like it was obvious.

"And for your information" Shikamaru mocked his friend as he gave his statement "an open relationship isn't a relationship." Choji stared at his friend exasperated "It so is."

"No it isn't at that point, the title of boyfriend, has no meaning, at that point he is just another guy you fuck!" He yelled at his friend, he absolutely hated open relationships, "Keep it down" Sasuke told them, while Naruto laughed beside him "Man I didn't know you guys could yell so loud talking about fucking someone."

"So when did you two become friends again?" Shikamaru questioned them walking towards the pair Choji not far behind "just now" Naruto told them nonchalantly like their weeks of ignoring each other never even happened.

"So now that your done using us, your going to leave us? So cold!" Choji joked as Shikamaru sat on the desk in front of them "Nah I wouldn't leave you guys, you guys are way to fun!" He laughed at Choji as Hinata gave Sakura a timid look as she sat near Naruto. "It would be way more fun if we all just hang out."

"I don't care if Uchiha doesn't" Shikamaru questioned Sasuke finally gaining the boys attention, "there's your answer" Naruto replied, and was answered by Sakura "actually I won't be able to hang out with you guys often."

"Why?!" Naruto jokingly whined, "well I didn't tell anyone yet, but now is a good time as any, I'm going to be a star!"

~GummiBearsAndTears Signing Out.


End file.
